The Unknown Truth
by Hannah Banana2
Summary: Nightmares? A lost locket? A mysterious Note? Rumors? PMS! See what happens when all of these combinations are mixed togeather. Please Reveiw. Thanks -!
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Worry.. Worry..  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+| .  
  
Like any other Monday morning Helga woke up at 6:00 a.m. with her alarm clock blaring the ring of annoyance and surprise. Helga groggy and grumpy slammed the alarm off and sat up rubbing away the sleep in her green eyes. Still the same Helga she was not physically the same Helga, she was now growing from her nine-year-old body, into an eighteen-year-old body, where she was now going through her period. Hell struck when she was going through the normal cycle, she was even more mean, aggressive, emotional, and worst of all more 'aware' of the males than usual.. especially Arnold who she still had a crush on. She had grown out of the one-eyebrow problem and although they were still close they had separated, after the nine other years had passed her by. Her chest was no longer flat, but she still wasn't that busty either, her hips had now grown in, so had her butt that made her more shapely and womanly.  
  
She was one of the few who did not have boyfriends, or did not want one, her heart was still set on Arnold. Famous for his football shaped head and blue cap, his minor temper, and cool use of intellect. But unlike Helga, he was taken, and worse of all by Lily, Helga had never really taken the liking of her, but now that she had stolen her one true love, she loathed Lily. But she couldn't really blame Lily for taking him first. He too had gone through some changes, and although his personality stayed the same, his once light and soft voice, had now grown deep and cracked occasionally. He was still skinny but his arms were growing a bit more longer and stronger, he had also gotten taller and was now, starting to shave.  
  
Helga stood up from her indigo bed, that was now new and but a total mess from moving around. Her thick, midnight purple, blanket, slipped off her, as she stared across her room to see her reflection. Her golden hair stuck from all ends as her night gown was wrinkled and stiff. She crossed the room to her closet and swung it open, picking out a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans while choosing some under garments. She slugged to the bathroom to get herself washed and dressed.  
  
Helga dressed, refreshed, and looking more attractive than she did fifteen minutes ago, went to grab a pack of pads to find herself low on them. Only two more left and she still had three more days to go, worried she stuffed the two in her backpack and pulled on her jacket while making sure she had enough money to buy herself some pads. She strode to the bus stop, tapping her foot as she waited for the bus to arrive. She could feel her heart triple it's rate, when Arnold joined her. He had a car, but he liked to spend time with his friends too. He usually drove in his light-blue car after school to drive home Lily, "Hi Helga." He greeted, his low smooth voice made her want to melt as she made a hi back not bothering to look at him or smile back, she always felt uncomfortable around any boy, when going through her period. She felt so vulnerable and bare in front of them, like they could see through her.  
  
Finally the bus came and with relief, Helga hurried onto the bus and paid while sitting next to the window in an empty seat. Phoebe; who would usually be on the bus, was home sick from a terrible cold that was so bad she couldn't even stay awake. It was getting lonely sitting alone at the lunch tables that were aligned neatly along the lunch room taped floor. Helga stared through the glass that was filthy with finger prints and stains from previous rain storms. Apartments whizzed by, as the bus strolled along the streets stopping for kids and teens who waited along the light tan sidewalk or adults who sat on the benches ready to go to their office.  
  
They reached their high school where as usual teenagers crowded around the steps of the reddish brown bricked school. She pushed herself through the pool of teens, knocking into kid, who was talking with his friend, he gave her a short glare before returning to his conversation. Stress filled her chest worried weather she would make it through the school day without staining her underwear, she rushed to her brick red locker that was slightly dented from her and other eleventh graders abusing it. Reciting her locker combination, she opened the locker door as she heaved off her heavy book bag. She pulled out her supplies then shoving her now light book bag and the rest of her unneeded books, folders, and tablets, As she clutched her Indigo colored binder, with her reading material, and some loose papers.  
  
Helga sat in the fifth row of her English class as she struggled to pay attention to the strict teacher who was babbling about where to put your punctuation in writing and work. She was too busy admiring Arnold whose head was down scribbling notes down in his light blue composition book that had papers sticking between some of the pile of lined paper. Helga sighed, catching everyone's attention, including the teacher's, "Ehem, Helga it would be nice of you to join us instead of daydreaming." Helga blushed, picking up her pencil, she slowly began to copy down the notes that lay on the board mocking her. As she looked up to catch some missed words she found Arnolds blue eyes on her. Pretending to have not noticed his glance she copied the rest of the recent written notes.  
  
Two slow hours slugged on by as Helga tried to keep up with what the impatient teachers were chatting, writing sloppily on the badly erased black boards. The whole school was tense indeed, big tests were coming up, and the teachers had to get all the information into the students heads in four weeks, that would be sure to pass quickly. But that was not all the students were tense about, a surprise was coming soon in one more month, students whispered rapidly more often when the days started to pass. But as for the teachers they looked cross and worried when the subject came up, even if they refused to tell them what it was.  
  
Lunch was finally arriving only three minutes left but their social studies teacher believed that teenagers should be disciplined, no matter how much the other students persuaded and argued that the others got to go five minutes early. Finally the bell rang as the hungry students rushed out the door before the teacher could demand them to exit in a formal and straight line. Helga rushed out though she wasn't that hungry, she was too worried, she was sure she would faint if her heart didn't slow down. She hated going through this like a nightmare every month that lasted five to seven days, worst of all everything that Arnold did would make her heart spin while zooming faster than a racing horse in her tight rib cage. She had made her own lunch this time instead of buying it although she did not eat.  
  
Helga stared at the clock, just ten more minutes of class and she would be able to go to the store, Mr. Tonyoh who was their Math Teacher was as boring as ever and Helga could of sworn that somebody put the school clock on a slow motion mode and cursed the person who invented the slow paced clock. The others seemed anxious too, some chewed the end of their gel pens, while others, were looking blankly at the teacher to see if it would make the time seem fly by. Helga daydreamed on what Arnold would be doing right now, probably writing down notes Helga thought to herself. As she was about to sigh a signal of boredom, the shrill bell finally rang making her jump and let out a tiny yelp of surprise.  
  
Helga tossed her bag over her shoulder her legs slightly wobbling from the sudden weight and slammed her locker door shut as she rushed through the maze of chatting teens. In her race to get to the store she collided with a person. She landed hard on her aching backside and moaned feeling the blood spill out of her, shaking her head her eyes were met up with a hand of apology. The hand belonged to her life long crush, Arnold, he seemed physically unmoved by the crash, but he did drop his book bag. "What's the rush Helga?" Helga dismissed his offering of help and stood up heaving her hundred pound book bag letting out a gasp of exhaustion , "Nothing for your concern." Helga said a bit sorry for sounding more rudely than she intended.  
  
If Arnold was hurt by this then he was good at hiding it, acting unfazed by her cold response, "It must be I haven't seen you so stressed or hurried since that float parade incident." Helga now annoyed from him keeping her up, pushed passed him, "Like I said it is nothing for your concern." She rushed out if the school now in a slow but rushed jog. She reached the closest Bus stop about to get on, before the bus driver stopped her. "Sorry we're filled, Wait for the next bus." The lady pulled the handle letting the door close before Helga could threaten her. She felt a hand clasp on her tense shoulder and turned around about to holler at the person but only let her mouth exhale air, for she was face to face with none other than Arnold. "What do you want?" Arnold's eyes looked amused but his lips stayed in a straight pursed state. "Actually what do you want?" Arnold asked his voice mocking her knowing she needed help, Helga knowing she'd just make her waiting longer confessed. "I need to go to the market to uh. purchase something." Even though she didn't tell, her cheeks were starting fade into a rather bright pink shade.  
  
"I'll drive you there then, besides I have to pick up something too." He led her to his light-blue car and unlocked the door letting her in and slid into the car himself, starting the engine. As the engine roared to life, Helga suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, and opened the window hoping the light breeze would calm her down. It did but she still couldn't get the bugging voice that squealed; 'Your in Arnold's car!!' Helga sighed louder than she wanted to but luckily it didn't fetch Arnold's attention, "So what are you getting?" Arnold asked, either curious or was just striking up a conversation, Helga turned scarlet, "Personal." She mumbled turning away, so he couldn't see her flaming face, "Oh." Arnold chuckled, as random thoughts popped up into that creative mind of his. Helga still burning red couldn't decide to tell him what she was going to buy or to just let conjure more idea's that might make Helga burst into flames from blushing so hard and bright.  
  
Arnold's car slowed down giving one slight jerk and ceased the light noise and groans from the speed bumps and small pot holes. Helga swung the door open and jumped out hoping she didn't leave a blood stain, she didn't. Walking as quickly as possible she went through the automatic doors and let the rush of cold air kiss her face, Arnold followed behind but started off to aisle 4 whatever that was. Reaching for the brand of pads she used and scurried to a short lined cash register, where a grinning woman stood scanning the items and nodding when the right price came up and frowning when something went wrong. Holding her pads as close as possible and gripping her purse she waited tensely till it was her turn. "Helga?" Helga jumped in surprise and saw Arnold holding is own purchase but going red when he noticed what was in her very hands, realizing that he saw she whisked the pads behind her back as she backed away and placed the item on the rail giving the register lady a look of death if she didn't hurry. The lady giggled but hurried noticing Arnold behind her, "Boyfriend?" she asked, Helga taken aback as she blushed and shook her head. "Well you guys would look great together." The lady muttered under her breath and winked at Arnold who was looking down at his sneakers as if he never saw them before, Helga nodded and rushed out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Locket and Dream  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Arnold hurried to where Helga stood twisting the plastic that was wrapped tightly around her slim finger, her face was burning red as she looked up at the sky, he had to admit she had grown more appealing with her curves and change of shape, although he was not a shamed. This was observation not lust, for which others had thought her as but for her beauty and personality she has yet to have a boyfriend. But she didn't seem to mind so he didn't bother to ask, he considered her a friend, since she had stopped calling him football head guess she got tired of, it at least that was what he could conjure up with. He was now with someone who was pleasant but who could act rather annoying at times, but their loyalty and relationship have stayed strong, even when Abner, the pig, died.  
  
"I'll drive you home." Arnold said not sounding a bit like she had a choice, he didn't want her to walk home alone especially when is was starting to really get dark, "I'll be fine." Helga assured him starting to walk it was about five miles to her apartment, it would maybe take her thirty minutes to get there, "It's too dark." Arnold insisted, "It's alright mommy, I'll be home before eight. Honestly Arnold your such a worry wart." Helga laughed, waving goodbye. Arnold fought the urge to slap her silly for being so stubborn and foolish she could get hurt, but he chuckled at him self he was a worry wart. Helga was now long gone and out of sight, he walked toward his car, his car wasn't the best, it was light blue. It wasn't that glamorous but people did admire it because it was unique, it had a small symbol on it that meant for peace. Both on his car doors, he opened the doors stepping in the car slightly rocking from his weight. He turned the ignition and pulled out of the lot then drove off onto the highway.  
  
He parked his car near his apartment locking the doors he whisked his parcels and bag noticing something gold and somewhat rusty, he picked it up, it was warm from being sat on. He examined more closely, it was a locket. He flipped it over to find his picture in the frame, his heart skipped several beats, did, someone else have a crush on him, Helga's name popped in his mind. But, it was impossible!! She bullied him so much, he listed all the reasons she couldn't like him, but as he reached his door he decided it has to be someone else. Maybe it was Lily's, after all they were pretty close as friends and couples, he had a picture of her in his bedroom on his desk too. Shoving the locket into his pant's pocket as he opened the apartment door, to be greeted by Grandpa who was arguing with Grandma over some stupid disagreement. He didn't bother to say hi to them, they have been fighting for the past few weeks over Arnold and who he is closets to, walking upstairs he pulled down the door that lead to his room.  
  
He glanced at his alarm clock to see it was 7:48, almost time for dinner wondering what they were going to have tonight he pulled out his remote and pressed a button as the radio sounded on putting on some light music. He placed his book bag next to his desk and pulled out his text books and tablets setting them down onto his messy desk, his computer that lay quiet and some dust layering on the monitor screen. He had been so busy with studying and homework he hadn't time for chat or games, maybe a couple of baseball or basketball, with some in door Swimming a week, he was also spending more time with Lily, going to the movies a small dinner, sometimes even a walk along the park where he would usually meet Helga writing, reading, or sewing. He pulled his chair and sat in it sighing scooting over to his pile of homework, opening his math textbook and notebook he scanned his assignment book checking for some important work. Another night of homework he breathed wishing he could be somewhere else.  
  
He was half way done his homework (working on his social studies essay questions), when Gertrude called down for dinner, although he did not look forward to another evening of silent or arguing eating he was hungry and the aroma that wafted through the crack of the door did smell appetizing. He lifted himself from his cushioned chair and opened his door, and sauntered down the steep steps and down the hall to the second set of stairs and finally reaching the crowded kitchen. Although they looked pleasant with their plates full of spaghetti and milk, he could sense the tension in the air, eyes averted toward one another glancing back to their plate when their eyes met.  
  
Dinner like Arnold predicted was dull nobody talked or even smiled, Arnold was now getting tired of it but he didn't want to cause a fight over something as stupid as that, or was it stupid? Arnold thought as he gulped down the last of his milk and pushed him self up from the table grabbing his plate and laid it into the overfilled sink. He predicted that he would be washing the dishes tonight, he also predicted that Grandpa would be sleeping on the floor again and there would be more fighting, sulkily he went for his room not bothering to say goodnight. His homework that seemed to lean on him so much and put a heavy load on him, he slammed his door shut and walked toward his unfinished homework.  
  
Arnold rubbed his eyes it was 9:00 now and at his bedtime now but he still had to read two chapters of Huckle Berry Finn, he didn't like the story but it was for his grades that he tried to enjoy it. He would have to finish it tomorrow during the lunch hour or something, he yawned covering his mouth he reached for his remote in his pocket to remember the locket. He pulled it out and examined once more, maybe it would give a clue to who owned it, his thoughts traveled to Helga. Could she have feelings for me? He shook the thoughts away, maybe it's just a trick, but some how he doubted it. He set down the locket and searched his pockets one more to still find no remote, looking around he caught sight of it on his desk and pushed the power button as the lights went out and the only source of glow was from the moonlight that flooded through the windows on the roof of his quiet room.  
  
Arnold found himself in a very disturbing dream; he was running but he didn't know from what. Hands reached out to him but as he tried to grab one they were whisked away, he could hear a faint sound sobbing. He searched for it was the faces of Gertrude and Phil were appearing, angry eyes, and grim slim lips. His running was soon replaced by falling, he couldn't see anything pass by, like he was falling in place. Finally he landed hard to the ground, it was moist but solid like concrete on covered with light and vulnerable grass. He began to run again the sobs growing louder, trees started to form tearing at his clothes and ripping his flesh, he stopped to find the owner of the pathetic sobs, it was a girl with golden hair. Her hair was a mess, dead twigs, dried leaves, and mud stuck in her hair, her clothes torn and ragged but when he came to go see her wolves out of no where appeared, growling and snarling. Their yellow teeth gleamed with drool and blood, their eyes full of anger and yet a very faint hint of fright. Before he could more they pounced him.  
  
Arnold woke up sweating and warm, his eyes were shot with fear and confusion, he looked around panting from his previous dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. He thoughts wondered back to the frightening yet unusual dream, the girl who was she? She reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, after several minutes of brainstorming and no success decided he needed to get a glass of milk. He flipped himself over the side of the bed and stood up blindly walking to the door, where ever it was, finally he found the light switch and flicked on the lights as the warm glow of comfort and light made him calmer. He quietly creaked open his door sneaking down the flight of stairs he slipped past the closed hallway, then snuck down the other set of stair that seemed to echo every time he took a step. Reaching the pitch black kitchen he switched the light on and now with more relief he didn't wake anybody.  
  
He opened the fridge letting the ice cold breeze cool his sweaty body as the light flood his standing spot, he grabbed the carton of milk and took a tall glass off the cabinet shelf and slowly poured the milk in making sure it wasn't over flowing . He placed the carton back into the fridge closing the cold door and took a sip of the fresh milk, taking a glance at him self in the mirror of the hallway, 'not that bad' he said to himself, he had grown taller about 5"8 now, even though he still looked weak he was rather strong, one of the strongest in his phys ed class. Although muscle did show through his white t-shirt, he was starting to grow a little mustache but not too visible, his hair, still golden, and small ears with the same football head and uncontrollable hair.  
  
Arnold now calmer started up long stairs taking small sips from his milk enjoying the calming effect on him as he felt more relaxed and sleepy his bedroom door became closer into view. He groped for the long string that opened the stairs, he found it pulling it down he backed away letting the stair fall on the own put his foot between the stairs and floor so it wouldn't make such a racket when it landed although it sent pain searing through his foot. He slowly pulled away his foot making it only sound of a soft thud, making sure there where were no signs of people waking up, he quietly snuck up to his room, and closed the door behind him. He glanced at his clock, 3: 54 in the morning, he would probably only have two more ours of sleep, by this time he had forgotten the whole dream and gulped down the rest of his half full glass of milk and flicked the lights off setting the glass on end tables then trudged back to his inviting bed and fell to sleep almost at once.  
  
The bright morning sun flooded through the glass windows as his alarm clock screeched it was morning. Arnold groaned, opening his sleepy and lazy eyes he yawned stretching his arms he sat up and looked around his room, to find that the empty glass that was once stained with milk was now gone. It didn't bother him too much he was curious how it left his room without sprouting legs, arms and scampered out of his room.  
  
He looked at his clock 6:04 am it blinked, the loud alarm had long stopped after 6:00 was replaced by 6:01, he yawned again this time covering his mouth he stumbled out of his bed and reached for his closet staring at his jeans, and shirts that hung waiting for him patiently to choose. He grabbed his light blue jeans and button-up white shirt, the sleeves ending below the elbow, he then whisked his toothbrush, shampoo, and liquid soap. He closed his closet door and crossed his room to his door and left his silent but somewhat messy room. Not worrying to wake anybody up he rushed to the bathroom and shut the door locking it, he used to not lock the bathroom door but when he didn't people sometimes barged in on him. He turned on the light and started the water for his shower.  
  
Washed, dried and dressed he walked out of the steamy bathroom, he stepped into the hallway, striding toward his closed door, he had left the stairs open so he wouldn't have go through the painful process again. Walking up to his bedroom door he slipped inside, right now he didn't want to talk to anybody, it was a mine field in the apartment so now he mostly stayed inside or just spent time with his friends outside or somewhere else. Arnold checked his watch that lay on the end-table he had about ten minutes to eat breakfast and walk to the bus stop. Then he remembered, did Helga get home safely? He pondered weather he should call her or not but finally assured himself he would find out at the bus stop, he nibbled on the piece of toast that he had snatched while walking back from the laundry room. Slipping on his watch and shoes (he was already wearing his white gym socks), he fitted his blue cap on and grabbed his book bag and reading book which he still didn't read yet.  
  
Rushing out of his apartment he ran to the bus stop swallowing the rest of his buttered toast and skidded to a stop when he and bus met, waving his hand the bus came to a halt giving out an exhaust of steam. He hopped onto the bus and settled in the closet seat he could find, he pulled out the book he was supposed to read yesterday for homework and flipped the pages till he found the chapter he was searching and began to quickly read. He ignored the noises the bus made when it stopped he felt somebody slump next to him but ignored the person, he needed to get the chapters done. Actually he was done chapter six up to the second page of chapter seven but he still needed to read five more pages, "You seem to really enjoy the book, you're reading pretty fast." The person next to him joked, "No, hate it." He said shortly, he glanced at the girl to be Helga. She was looking forward again but he some how sensed she was very tense, nervous, maybe a pinch of uneasy, probably his senses going wild he decided. Her thumbs fumbled with each other as her breathing was a little raspy, as a pink shade of blush appeared on her light peach skin. Before he could go back to his reading Helga asked him a question that nearly made him fall back. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Question and Answer  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
"Do you think we would make a good couple?" Helga could have strangled herself, her face flushed red, "Forget it, forget I ever said it!!" she was stumbling over her words and the shades of red on her face that were deepening, weren't helping either. Turning away she tried to ignore his confused and surprised face. This would not be forgotten easily she knew but she hoped for the best, Arnold went back to his book though he did still look flustered. Helga fumbled with her thumbs trying to concentrate on something other than him or her question, then she noticed Lily glaring at her then Arnold who was at the moment trying hard not do anything but read. Actually some of the other teens were glaring at her too, but why?  
  
The bus finally came to a halt, she slipped out of the bus not wanting to be around Arnold at the moment, she was already humiliated enough. She was sure she would burst in flames if she blushed any harder, she brushed passed the crowding students, but as she passed they did not ignore her, in fact they all gave her withering looks of death. She paused to see if they would tell her what was wrong but they soon began to act like she wasn't there again, Helga shook her head in disgust whatever it was it would pass she thought walking now more slowly as she reached her locker. Arnold passed her, glancing at her for a second but went back to his boring book and continued to his maroon locker.  
  
She stepped to her homeroom to have all forty glaring eyes on her , about to scream what was wrong the teacher came up behind her tapping her shoulder. Helga stepped out of the way walking to her seat where a note lay on her desk, attempting to open it was whisked away by her teacher who bored down onto her like she was a slug on her shoe as Helga just glowered back. The teacher strode away throwing the piece of folded paper into the waste basket and did a slow and boring role call that lasted four minutes. Helga fought the strong urge to dive into the waste basket and reach for the note, but maturity pinned her to her seat.  
  
The glares of others didn't stop, it continued out through the classes, and lunch. Helga was very sour when phys Ed came along she already punched a kid who called her a bitch in the nose and got detention and a phone call home. She soon found out that it was a rumor that was spreading and as she suspected a rather bad one. But people refused to tell her what it was, the teachers were even against her. She was stuck with the last person she wanted to be with, Lily. Little did Helga know that Arnold was watching, but Helga was to busy wasting off anger, frustration, and a bit of hurt feelings, her chest was filled up with so many emotions that she was sure that she'd explode in a matter of seconds.  
  
She still had two more hours in school counting her hour long detention of writing a one thousand word essay on how to control your anger, of course this only made Helga even more angry. She was in Math class when she was given the slip, of yellow paper that announced when, where and what she was going to be doing for her detention. Some of the kids snickered, then continued with their problems in silence, Helga was for the first time doing the same, putting all her angry thoughts through the pencil she practically crushing and onto the paper, her knuckles, white and in pain. She was struggling not to stab the person who was throwing spit balls at her.  
  
Hair full of now dried bit of crumpled up papers and spit she stomped to the library, where she was met of with the teacher who was holding a thick pack of clean white paper. Helga started to pick out the filthy balls of wrinkled paper and tossed them in the paper basket that was filled with scraps of paper, broken pencils, and bits of worn gum. She walked through the doors that smacked her behind hurrying her to the freezing white room that had a couple of old desks, and chair that screeched when pulling them from the desks. She slumped into the chair sighing and grumbling fixing her arms across her chest. The teacher slammed the stack of white paper in front Helga and seethed between her straight teeth, "Begin."  
  
Even though Helga had reached up to one thousand words the teacher refused to take until it was the hour was over and ordered her to continue to write. Helga sharpened her pencil that was now dull and smaller than a twig. She was right in the middle of explaining why she shouldn't have punched the kid in the nose when the teacher announce that she could go. Helga gripped her book bag and dashed out the door and onto the courtyard of the school where she waited for the bus, the bus arrived after she had waited for a good eleven minutes. Helga relieved hopped onto the bus and dropped the two quarters into the box as she rushed to find her own seat as she slumped against the soft cushioned seat sighing.  
  
The bus was moving slower than ever, her stomach was growling with hunger, she hadn't eaten since eight this morning and now it was four in the afternoon, she indeed was looking forward to sink her teeth into a luscious, juicy, apple that her stomach would be more than willing to digest. Fifteen minutes later Helga had reached her home that stood sulkily for her to enter in, she hopped off the bus and raced to her home where her mother was leaning against the counter drinking some coffee, while her father sat in the chair screaming off at the TV because his team lost a goal.  
  
Helga went for the kitchen opening the fridge, with greed searching for something that would sooth her rumbling stomach, she reached for a green apple that still in the fruit drawer. She hastily bit into the apple some drool running down her bottom lip, Helga still carrying her one-ton bag she started up the stairs to begin her boring homework. She unzipped her bag and dumped all her work onto her made bed that piled onto each other, tossing her bag aside she took another bite in the delicious apple and observed her work that looked like it was going to be a horribly long night or work.  
  
Helga started with her Math wondering what eight thousand, six hundred, forty-two times two thousand, eight-hundred, sixty-six equaled to. She chewed the end of her pencil as she twisted her bottom half side to side on her roller chair, coming up the answer she scribbled it down glancing how many problems she had then scanned her assignment book again to see how many more assignments she had left to do. Sighing she still had to do English, Social Studies, and Science, it was now four thirty it was still early but she wanted to be playing outside then here doing homework. Helga returned to her fifteen more problems of math and dried to drown in it, ignoring the yells of excitement and fun.  
  
Six pm and she three quarters through her homework, in the middle of her Science, as the smell of Mashed potatoes with gravy and corn drifted into her room that wafted below her nose that caught the lovely aroma of food. She finished of her sentence for the question of cells, she scooted off her chair and raced down stairs wanting to let the food slip down her dry throat and slink down to her hungry stomach. Her father and mother were at the table, shoving the food into their awaiting mouths. Then she saw Olga and decided to eat up in her room, she whisked her plate and fork bringing it up stairs to join her and her homework. Her parents seemed to have noticed she entered and exited as usual, it did hurt Helga a little, but she was used to it now.  
  
As she stuffed herself with the delicious mashed potatoes, sipping the milk she sat next to her on the cup holder of her wooden desk. She was scribbling down answers to her essay answers of her social studies (her last assignment) as she scanned her History book searching for the answers that lay between the paragraphs of definitions, descriptions, and dates. She had four more questions that faced her, laughing at her, knowing she desperately wanted to be outside, rather than sitting on her duff, stretching her brain to it's maximum.  
  
Twenty minutes passed before she set down her pencil that was now bits of useless, led and wood, with little erasing rubber. Seven had finally come round and she was disappointed that she lost her chance of being able to play outside or go some where else, other than the school, or market. Her thoughts drifted off to Arnold who'd probably playing with his friends or taking Lily out to dinner or the movies. She had enough time to take a small walk or visit Phoebe who had called last night saying she was doing much better.  
  
Helga grabbed her jacket and skipped down stairs deciding she would go see Phoebe, she hadn't seen in her a while. Reaching for the door Big Bob, complained it was too late for her being out this late but Helga ignored him and jumped off the steps, starting off for a jog. She headed off for her friend's house that was now so very dull since Phoebe was ill, she was about half way to her apartment when she met up with Arnold who glared at her. Helga ignored him but he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "Why did you start those rumors about me?" she could tell he was controlling his leveling anger, "What rumors?" she asked clueless about what he was talking about, she knew rumors were going around but she didn't know they were about him.  
  
Lily was close behind and he let go of her struggling arm, she was smiling as usual but her smile disappeared when she saw Arnold and Helga together. Helga insulted and angry she hoped Lily would slap him, sadly she didn't here a hand contact the face, she continued to Phoebe's place her steps that were once light and calm were now heavy and rushed. She reached Phoebe's knocking on the door a little harder than she wanted as Phoebe herself opened the door, she didn't look happy, but she didn't look angry either. "Hi Helga." She greeted in a somewhat forced smile, Helga wanted to say something, but she decided it was just because of her cold that she was acting like that. Phoebe allowed her in closing the door behind them, Phoebe hacked a cough catching mucus in her tissue, she was in bad shape, but she had reassured her that it was not contagious. "Let's go up into my room, I need to ask you a question." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rumors  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Arnold walked along the sidewalk, Lily holding his arm, the rumors that had been surrounding the school, he suspected Helga the most, she was desperate, was all he could guess. Although he did notice there were some pretty bad rumors about her too, but his beliefs were firm and he wouldn't let them go until he was proven wrong. He was walking home Lily, she wanted him too, she felt safer with him. Arnold reached her apartment letting go of her hand he waved goodbye.  
  
Arnold started off home he was very tired, his homework had been down hours ago and he had had enough time to spend some time with Lily, they went to the movies, and a little time for a small dinner. A he stepped on the steps of his apartment, Helga crossed the street, Arnold was about to say something but he stopped himself, he couldn't tell weather she was about to burst into tears or strangle a person. Not wanting to catch her in the kind of mood slipped inside and lightly closed the door.  
  
Sleepiness overtook him as he slumped up stairs ready to plop onto bed for a well deserved night sleep, as he changed into his large loose blue boxers he slid into bed; enjoying the cool sensation that flooded through as the cold sheets lay against his back and the heavy weight of the blanket, he fell asleep. But had he known he would be having nightmares he would of stayed awake.  
  
Like the last nightmare it was pitch black nothing could be seen nothing but a gold string., it was very delicate, as if he were to pull it too hard it would snap and shrivel away so barely touching the thin piece of string he followed it but then another string, no rope appeared. It was chocolate brown dotted with a horribly color like blood. He decide he would not need to hold onto it since it was easily seen, the golden string was starting to go into even more darkness, as eyes were starting to appear, they yellow eyes gleamed with a warning and were ready to attack if he attempted to find what led from the thin string. He had completely forgotten the thick rope that lay astray along the unseen path. As the eyes of the creatures that, were unwilling to reveal their true identity multiplied he felt he was coming closer to his mysterious destination.  
  
As he had correctly predicted he was close and had reached it in a matter of long minutes, he had found it, it was a golden heart, but not any heart the was layered by freezing ice surrounded by a flaming fire. The string that he had once held, fell to dust, his heart was beating harder and faster, the locket seemed to have noticed its' founder. Fire spurt out from the key hole he had noticed, as forced air hissed between the seams of the locket that seemed to be opening. It was opening but very slowly, as the locket began to reveal its' insides, he noticed the same little girl from his previous nightmare. She was bawling, bawling into her fists that clutched something very dear.  
  
But before he could attempt to see what it was he was pulled down pinned to all of his limbs, he couldn't move, suddenly he was being shaken, but he didn't know by what. He eyes flew open in surprise when he found himself being shook by Phil. "Wake up Boy!! Hey Arnold!!" Arnold shot up and glanced at his alarm clock, it was six fifty in the morning he only had an hour before school opened. Grandpa had left the room before Arnold could thank him.  
  
Arnold dashed out the door with an apple between his brushed teeth, his hair was wet and messy as he held a jacket in his arms and his book bag slung over his shoulder as he ran toward the bus. Helga too seemed rushed and more emotional with something unreadable in her forest green eyes, the bus had just stopped while both of them stampeded on the bus dropping their quarters into the pay box. He sat next to Lily who was whispering something into Rhonda's ear but stopped immediately when Arnold said hi.  
  
Helga seemed more distant from Arnold than ever, she ignored him completely on the bus not even saying sorry when she bumped into him; she just walked off the bus like he was just a pole that she missed. Arnold was not bothered by this at first but when he tried to say hi she brushed passed him, playing the cold shoulder with him, Lily on the other hand did mind Helga's ignorance of him. Lily in fact was actually more cheerful than usual hanging on his shoulder when they were in the hallway together, Arnold felt pressured both ways, he had to admit Helga did have a good reason for ignoring him, he had acted like a jerk to her yesterday.  
  
He decided she would be over it by tomorrow, so he stopped worrying and started to enjoy his Gym class where he was paired up with Gerald, in basket ball, one on one they struggled passed each other to get the orange ball through the hoop while they exchanged how have they been. As Arnold put the basket ball through the hoop Gerald, questioned him, "Is there really something between you and Helga?" Arnold hesitated, passing the ball to him, "No." he answered firmly, but something jolted up his throat then slammed back down to his stomach, he ignored the feeling. Gerald, laughed, as if a sigh of relief, Arnold felt the relief too, he was afraid that Gerald wouldn't believe him.  
  
Gerald was more relaxed around Arnold after his answer but something nagged him in the stomach, and it wasn't because he was hungry. "Hi Arnold," Arnold turned around to see Lily waving her hand above the crowd of teenagers, she hurried toward him giving him a light kiss on the cheek then rushed off back to class. Math, was close to a nightmare but luckily of all people Helga saved him from having a half relief half disappointment but either way he lost and little did he know.. so did she.  
  
They were assigned in groups, but Helga refused to work with Arnold and lily, mainly Arnold who didn't protest but soon after they were grouped together as Lily became the meat in the sandwich of Arnold's and Helga's argument. "Fine!!" the male teacher shouted over Helga's and Arnold's bickering. "Helga, join Gerald and Harold." Helga smirked and got up picking up her books "Fine by m." the teacher had not finished, "But mind all three of you, you will be in detention tomorrow afternoon after school!!" Mr. Haney looked livid and seemed to have meant what he said. Helga not as happy as she was a moment ago grumbled as she started toward her new group, Lily looked beyond livid, while Arnold was fuming. It was Helga's fault that they now all had detention tomorrow.  
  
Lily looked about ready to have a fit, her eyes were starting to fill with tears, she, of course never had detention in all of her school years. Arnold kept giving Helga short glares, that Helga did not catch for she was too busy writing down complicated math problems, Lily tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "What's with you Arnold?" Lily asked impatiently there was a some what hurt in her eyes, "Nothing." He returned back to his work, and searched for a hard problem on his worksheet that would occupy is crowded mind.  
  
Then he realized that could have been the note he sent her? She wouldn't get so upset about a note, would she? No she was more sensible than that, he was sure his wonderings of thought had caught Lily's attention again but she decided he was in deep thought in the problem he was trying to solve. Arnold thought better of wasting time with solving Helga's problem and continued with his work that seemed to turn into a long confusing jigsaw puzzle.  
  
Math was finally over and he was thankful that only one more class of work without Helga or Lily, he needed a break from girls at the moment, they were the cause of his confusion. He was going to science with Gerald, who would understand his problem and work with him better. But science was just as bad the true rumor that Arnold had detention with Helga and Lily was spreading like water in a bathtub, people kept on asking him if it as true while Gerald repeated he felt truly sorry for him. School was over as Arnold, Helga, and Lily were given their detention slips for tomorrow saying that they would be given new ones the next day for what they would be doing, but Helga would be doing something different since she got detention yesterday.  
  
Arnold with his heavy book bag that seemed to have dumbbells in it as he sauntered to his car, but this time he brought no one home, he needed to be alone today, sort out his emotions and thoughts. He let the rush of cool air weave through his golden hair as his hat lay on the seat next to him. He reached his apartment, opening his car door he stepped out grabbing his cap and book bag he slammed the door shut and looked the door putting the keys into his pocket he strode to his apartment door as he slugged upstairs he awaited to work on his homework that begged him to finish.  
  
(A/N: Sorry I'm sure you don't want me to write another boring night of homework, two scenes were enough. Back to the chapter ^ - ^)  
  
Had Arnold known that he would have done his homework so soon he would be out side with His group of friends, but he was already occupied with something else. The locket which he held in his hands reminded him of something, but what? He decided he needed to let his brain let have some rest. He snuck down stairs and slipped into the bathroom dropping his shampoo, soap, and cloth in the sink as he started a nice warm bath as steam floated, making him feel calmer already.  
  
Sinking into the warm bath letting the warm water wash over his tense body, he lay his head against the towel that lay against the rim of the tub. The smell off kiwi filtered through his nostrils as the light bubbles layered along the smooth water, he felt calm already. He tried to remember where he saw the locket before, he knew he saw one some where. Taking five minutes he shot up letting the towel slip into the warm water, he remembered and was sure he knew who owned the locket. He stood up wrapping a new towel around his waist he rushed to his room. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Realization  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
She was excited but angry at the same time, she was walking to her apartment this time instead of on the bus, she couldn't stand the tension, angry eyes, and rumors. Arnold hated her and she was going to be stuck with Lily and him for a whole hour, she could of punched the living day lights out of them both but since her therapists had told her yesterday how to control her angry thoughts she kept it inside including everything else. Though her therapist did not advise that.  
  
Helga wished she had a car of her own, she would be able to drive home alone, but her family did not have enough money to do so though it did not affect her popularity. She rather liked being alone, but she knew that was a down right stupid lie. She was starting to get lonely, and she had just realized this, she did need Arnold, she did need family, and she did need friends, but she knew she could not have them or at least not all of them.  
  
She reached her apartment, opening the door she went upstairs, she was very heart broken now, realizing the truth and it hurt. She slung her bag over her shoulder letting it crash down onto her bed she zipped it open searching for her locket, if she couldn't hurt him physically she'd break his spirit from her. Still searching she had yet to have found it, she checked the rest of her bag pockets, but still no sign of it, she was starting to get more worried her heart was racing, what if she dropped it? What if someone found it? More ideas popped into her worried mind the more she thought up the worse they became.  
  
She slumped against her chair only to fall off, she sighed laying down on to her back, she needed to calm down, as she did her eyes slowly began to close her breath becoming slower as soon began to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Helga yawned she sat up her back in ache since she used the floor as a bed, she heard her mother mumbling something to Big Bob who sounded uninterested, she glanced at her clock that flashed five pm, she shot up jumping to her feet she looked at her pile of books that were scattered across her indigo bed, her chair her was next to her bedroom mirror.  
  
Grabbing her chair she pulled it to where her desk was, sighing as she reached for her books ready to be worked on. She remembered her locket that was now lost and have sure been found by someone else, she gripped her pencil between her teeth, flipping through the pages of her assignment book she found a note where today's homework lay written in blue ink. She picked up unfolding it but soon dropped when her mother called for her, she stuffed the note back into the book and rushed down stairs.  
  
Her mother was down stairs leaning lazily against the counter and noticed Helga who had just came down stairs. She was holding the phone in the opposite hand that held a mug of coffee. Helga answered it, "Hello?" she asked, they seemed hesitant for they did not answer. "Who is this?" she demanded. Still no answer so without another thought she slammed the phone back to its' slot. (A/N: That is very important!!)  
  
Helga stomped back up stairs annoyed she went back to see what the note read, she slipped the note from between the pages of her assignment book and flicked open to only see in typed letters, 'No'. Helga confused crumpled up the read note and tossed it into the waste basket. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Detention  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Arnold was first at the bus stop, followed by Gerald, Lily, Eugene, and finally by Helga, she didn't look as sulkily as Lily did who had her head down staring down at her shoes, she was wearing blue jeans with a light, pink, shirt that hugged her every curves, she looked more pretty when she was quiet. While Helga was covered by a loose tucked in white shirt and some light blue jeans with matching white boots.  
  
Arnold wore a black tight t-shirt and black jeans felt a bit to tight for him, white sneakers held his white socked feet. He was now reading chapter eleven of Huckle Berry Finn, it had gotten more enjoyable once he got used to it, and at least it took that nervous feeling of going to detention after school. The lump in his throat seemed to have enlarged this morning when he remembered he was going to get detention with his friend or so called friend Helga, and with his girl friend Lily.  
  
His nerves were running as the day started to seem to go even slower than usual, and even though it might have been for fine for others the dread of being locked up in a room with the two girls grew heavier on him every time he thought of it. It was lunch people chatted as usual about how many classes more they had and what homework they completed and what they were doing for the weekends. He had four more classes till he met up with Helga again, she was still ignoring him, acting like he was some kind of deadly virus.  
  
English grew more interesting as he tried to forget the detention slip that was slapped onto his desk when he got to his desk. For the weekend they were supposed to read four chapters of Huckle Berry Finn, while doing a report on how they think it is going to end, the students groaned at this, not wanting to have to spend their free two days of reading and writing, Arnold was now officially miserable, detention, work, and family. He didn't know how worse it could get .  
  
His teacher was pointing the basics of what they should write in the report, it had to be at least two pages long with five sentences in each paragraph. One picture which was probably the only thing he looked forward to since he enjoyed drawing and was very good at it too. As he wrote down the notes of what to do his teacher pulled the cord of the screen down making it role up so quickly that the teacher had back away to avoid being hit my the metal ring.  
  
About to add the assignment in his book the bell made a shrill ring of signing that class was over the students were assigned to go to their next class. Arnold wrote neatly down his work and placed his pen behind his ear slamming his book closed and shuffled his things into his full arms. He stood up and continued out the door, meeting up with his science teacher who knew about Arnold's detention, stared down at Arnold like he was up to something. Ignored the peoples stares knowing that in less than forty-five minutes he would be stuck with his girlfriend and Helga for a whole hour doing nothing but writing, reading, or just sitting in their seat doing absolutely nothing.  
  
At the one class he was in grew so slow a slug would have been considered faster, the teacher seemed to noticed too because she soon began to stop talking fast and started writing slower. Arnold was tense as ever, wondering if the others who would be joining him were too, he started doodling in his notebook. He was surprised by how much time had passed when he was done his doodle but was even more shocked to have what his so called doodle was a masterpiece. A full drawing of what he had dreamed the other night. He decided to keep it as shoved it into his folder, as he glanced at the clock, only four minutes left till he faced his fate.  
  
The four so called minutes became seconds so quickly he had forgotten how he walked out of his desk, went to his locker, grabbed all his supplies and found himself walking toward the office. Helga was already their, good he thought he would be able to talk to her in peace with out Lily becoming suspicious. Helga was holding her books close to her chest, in deep thought, "Helga?" he spoke softly, not wanting to surprise her. He thoughtful face was soon replaced by an angry expression, he backed away "Helga what's wrong?" she said nothing, she began to look down at the floor again, "Helga." He said a bit louder, sounding more annoyed. He placed his hand under her chin letting her green eyes meet his light blue ones, she pulled away not saying anything a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
He attempted to touch her shoulder but she shrugged away, out of anger he slapped her, he hadn't meant to loose control but she wouldn't listen to him. Her eyes filled with even more tears as she began to sob, all her hidden and cooped up emotions were spilling out. She leaned against his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears. He hesitated at first but finally wrapped his arms around her letting her cry everything.  
  
That's when Lily came into view, both angry and hurt, Arnold couldn't make an excuse, and couldn't explain why Helga was in his arms for she would never believe him. Helga seemed to have noticed too, she backed away forcing Arnold to let go as she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, "Sorry, it was my fault." she said weakly, she pulled a forced smile as another tear slipping out.  
  
The detention teacher looking mean as ever walked in holding a stack of lined paper and some pencils with a book. Helga walked through the doors, knowing where she was going she stepped into the cold room sitting in the far corner Mrs. Kanji handed a small book, it was Huckle Berry Finn book. Helga immediately started reading while the teacher handed them each a work sheet of impossible looking problems, all mixed, from long addition, to decimal division. The teacher looked pleased to see their shocked faces she ordered them to separate seats and told them to begin.  
  
All three of them were quiet, only the sound of papers being written on and turning of pages was heard, Arnold still on the front side of the difficult paper couldn't help remember the feeling of Helga in his arms, she felt so nice. It was as if they were to puzzle pieces that perfectly fit together, he was brought back to reality when the teacher snapped her fingers to get him back to work, he continues with his work when his thoughts went too far. He wondered what it would be like kissing her, he shook the thoughts away, he was with Lily and it was only because he had slapped her that she started to cry. They had nothing in common, but this too was a lie too.  
  
As he went along doing the problems they seemed to get longer and harder, his brain was filled with numbers, decimals, and different math symbols. He looked at his watch he still had eleven more minutes till he was free to drive home, he was now on the second worksheet, and was working on number two-hundred ten. His pencil was barely able to write with as the problems were starting to blur, all this math was clouding his head, he was sure it would explode from too much math.  
  
He had gotten done four more problems before the teacher let them go, Helga set down her book, striding out of the classroom. Helga seemed embarrassed by her break down and didn't even say bye to Arnold, who was starting to see her in a whole new light.  
  
Arnold now very confused, pressured, and stressed offered Lily a ride but she refused and didn't bother to ask Helga, he was taking the chance to be alone and thing things out with himself. He settled into his car starting the engine as he reversed out of the lot and drove off, he turned on his radio, needing something to clear his mind. His fingers thumbed against the steering wheel, as he came to a stop light, lightly pressing his foot on to the brake, he waited for the people who walked to pass by. The light switched on to green as he pressed his foot hard onto the gas petal.  
  
Arnold reached his apartment, unlocking the door he stepped inside with his book bag hanging from his right hand, walking up the stairs where both Phil and Gertrude were arguing. "Shut up!!" both shocked opened their mouths, he walked passed them and went up to his bed from locking his door he plopped onto his welcoming bed. He sat up staring along is wallpaper, then to his desk, neither of them seemed to remind him of anything, he was glad he was too mentally wore out to think of anything.  
  
Arnold woke up refreshed and less confused, it was six pm he would be able to take a small walk or a bike ride, Arnold walked stepped out of his room ready to get good clean air and rid energy. It had gotten sunnier as he jumped off the steps of his apartment. Taking his blue bike he started off in a steady pace to go see Gerald, maybe he could play a one on one game of catch or basket ball. As he was near his place he saw some one behind the corner of a building. He recognized those braids, anywhere.  
  
It was Lily, her lips connected with someone else, as soon as he caught sight of him he tumbled off his bike. His heart caught fire as his heart also crumpled into two, why is his friend of all people!! Arnold cleared his throat catching both Lily's and Iggy's attention. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Helga Finds Out  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By: .  
|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga walking home from the school had just been hugged by Arnold, but even for her happiness something had come over her right after the hug, what if the school found? Who knew what would be spreading, Helga shivered at the thought, she tried to tell herself that he was just apologizing, she; was the one after all who cried. Her apartment came into view as she continued to walk, he book bag was weighing her down she felt like a donkey pulling a cart full of pottery.  
  
As Helga walked through the door of the apartment, she noticed her mother, father and some other guy Helga never saw before crowding over Olga who was chatting rapidly, probably won another award Helga thought bitterly. She rushed upstairs wanting to fall right to sleep she slumped onto her bed that groaned under her weight, she sighed wanting the memory of Arnold's arm around her forever, if only she stayed in his arms a little longer. But she did it for Arnold's sake to let him go though she begged dearly for the warm arms that held ever so closely.  
  
It had been years since she had let anyone do that let alone want them to hug her, but she had avoided it as much as possible when the last time she was hugged the person had sexually harassed her, depriving her of space and comfort. Needless to say she had been almost scared of a hug ever since, Helga sighed again, she guessed she was going through the point of depression now. Being depressed was the last thing on her mind she had a whole free weekend, no homework, no rumors, and best of all no Lily. (A/N: I just added the depression part because I usually get that way, and do try hard to avoid it. (If you read chapter one you would have known what I meant) Back to the chapter ^-^)  
  
Helga rather wanting to play a game of basket ball, or baseball with some of her pals decided to where her short sleeved shirt that was blinding yellow with some baby blue shorts that reached to her knees. She pulled on her sweat socks and sneakers jogging outside, she met Lily and Iggy holding hands where they were heading to the movies, Helga suspicious ran after them at bit angry, was she that thick headed to not realize that she was still with Arnold? Walking up to them she tapped onto Lila's shoulder who turned around.  
  
"Aren't with Arnold?" knowing that Helga already knew she stiffly answered "Yes, but I have to look around don't I?" she eyed Helga for a moment seeing the disbelief in her angry green eyes. "Well you guys seem pretty close, why don't you go see how it feels to be." Helga retracted herself from punching them both, turned her on her heel and walked away, poor Arnold, what if he didn't know, she was conflicting with herself weather to tell him or not.  
  
Before she had even could decide she found herself walking toward Arnold's apartment, what was she going to say? All she knew that in less than five minutes she was at Arnold's apartment about to knock onto the wooden door.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter ^ - ^;; I promise you that the next one will be great!! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Fight  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By: .  
|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
It was a nightmare now, how long had Lila been cheating on him? When did she start, and why? He knew none but one could be answered from Lila, but the whole scene had been running around is confused mind, he was heart broken. He was pacing around his room thinking bitterly of everything, his family was a mess, his girlfriend was cheating on him, and he. he had nothing to live by right now. He sighed, he needn't to worry about anything right now.  
  
But before he could lie down the door was knocked on, groaning he got up and started out his room, when he paused for a minute the knocks had still continued, he hesitantly stepped down stairs, and slowly reached for the door knob, twisting it he finally opened the door. Helga stood blankly as she was in mid knock, she shook her head, looking worried.  
  
He let her in, as she informed him of something he already knew, "I already know." He groaned she looked almost sorry for him, then something hit him. "Why do you care?" Helga paused, clearly taken aback. Shifting her eyes he couldn't see her surprise, "I thought you ought to know." she stuttered, his blue eyes narrowed onto her as if suspicious and indeed he was.  
  
He rounded on her glaring down at her, she must be up to something. He noticed her white knuckles, pale cheeks (with a tint of pink), and her quick breathing, although he would have done anything to make her not uncomfortable, but he was too suspicious to notice her comfort.  
  
"What are you staring at?" her boldness growing, "Nothing," He stared out the windows of his room, he could sense her getting annoyed, though he didn't care. She'd understand for she was the one who started it, still she said nothing just staring at him back waiting for him to say something, but like her, he get his mouth shut only stripping her down to her soul with his gleaming green eyes.  
  
Five minutes passed and still nothing just a set of eyes searching each other for some unanswered questions that would be never be solved until they communicated. Helga had run out of patience she sighed shaking her head while rolling her eyes and started for his door, uncrossing her arms. But he didn't let her go he gripped her arm tightly turning her around.  
  
She was frightened at first but pulled her arm back, "What is wrong with you!!" she hollered, backing to the wall as he began to spoke his cold eyes not moving an inch. "Why did you start those rumors about us?" it was his turn to back away, "You mean the rumors that are just as cruel about me too." Her angry eyes flashing with a hint of hurt feelings.  
  
"Yeah," sounding a bit unsure and less confident, "You're an idiot." She spat turning away, she was about to open the door when he slammed it shut blocking her exit. Both knew that he was stronger than her, much stronger but that didn't stop her from punching him. She rushed out the door and into the hall where Arnold pinned her to the wall next the kitchen.  
  
"Arnold!!" she was now sounding frightened, making him feel half stupid pride and half pity, "I lost a good girlfriend because of you, and the those rumors!!" he stopped himself from slapping her so hard that she'd be knocked cold. Tears were forming into her eyes, she was over whelmed by anger, fright, and hurt, but right now Arnold was blinded by fury.  
  
Helga had said nothing she was now too scared, he looked angry enough to beat her, "Tell me why you started those rumors." He seethed through his clenched teeth, trying very hard to stay calm, but was failing terribly.  
  
Helga was becoming angrier and hurt be the moment, "For your information," Helga started, "Your so called perfect girlfriend maybe not so cut out to be!!" Tears were staring to shed onto her cheeks "Then think about this!! Why would I start rumors about myself?!" Even though he was starting to feel bad she did not stop nor did he let Helga go. "Now I can think to myself how I could have ever loved a jerk like you!!" She immediately slapped her hand onto her mouth realizing what she had just revealed. That let him go, he released her angry with himself, and shocked what she had just let out. Before he could stop her she had dashed out the door, long gone now. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Poem  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By: .  
|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga was in tears, Arnold had nearly assaulted her, and Helga's one and only true love had hurt her so badly she could of cried forever. She didn't know weather she hated him more than Lila, or loved him more than her work of art. (A/N: For those of you who are a bit wondering, I consider any kind of writing art, except for maybe reports like some machine :P)  
  
She could hear him follow her, his footsteps grew louder as she began to sob louder and walk louder until she broke into a run. "Helga!!" he bellowed almost like a plead for forgiveness and although she might forgive him later she wanted him to feel the guilt of scaring her for life.  
  
He wasn't pursuing anymore but she didn't stop running until she reached her house though she had stopped crying but her heart had crumbled to little bits of broken glass that she felt would never be able to be repaired. Helga stepped inside her house to see once again the same crowd only they were drinking some wine, "Hey Helga!! Want here the good news?" her father offered but Helga just continued up stairs, ignoring the frowns from her family.  
  
She was upstairs meeting up with her bed who welcomed her to lay on as her pillow was begging her let out all her tears soak into feeling her deepened pain. She jumped onto her bed to have it groan, but turn back to normal height when it adjusted to her weight. As she was about have a nice dream her phone rang.  
  
Answering it she greeted the caller a weak and choked hello, the sound Arnolds calm voice saying her name wanted her to burst into to tears, but instead she hung up. She didn't trust herself to say anything not that she would mind it. Several minutes later the phone rang again, she didn't bother to say anything but wait and sure enough it was Arnold. She slammed the phone onto the receiver, though it was useless after a couple more calls were made and canceled.  
  
Once again the phone rang with a shrill annoyance and Helga answered one more time but this time it would be the last. "Helga." Helga in pure anger screamed "Arnold get this through you thick skull, I hate you!! I'd rather spend the rest of my life counting all the grains of sand than spend even one moment with you!! Now, go to hell!!" though this time she did not have hang up; he did so himself. As though she had woken up from a terrible trance Helga began to spill all her tears onto her pillow, as she sobbed for mercy of disappearing.  
  
Helga might have been more than happy spending a whole two days to herself, today she was cursed with anger, guilt, hurtfulness, and more emotions than she put a finger on. Now she wished she could talk to somebody other than her friends or family and especially to Arnold who probably hated her as much as she hated him.  
  
Her therapist would most likely be home, the only thing she could turn to; was her diary or art that always helped her cheer up or forget things. But she was feeling so downright lousy and depressed that she could have had her legs amputated and not even notice they were removed. The music was blaring, lights off and she was laying on the couch lifelessly as if to hope that her soul would leave her broken down body.  
  
Her diary lay next to her on the paper covered coffee table that looked more like a desk than what it was originated to be, as she turned off the music sighing she reached for her pink diary that was starting to turn a nasty color of old yellow as the diary's once bright pink color was starting to fade. She opened her diary pealing the pages apart searching for a blank page, whisking a nice light blue pen she began to write.  
  
Another day,  
Another Time  
But you are no longer mine  
Heart broken  
Shredded by you words  
I am free  
For you have no hold of me  
Your kind eyes haunt me with you cruel ones  
You words sting me like a needle  
My heart nothing more than scattered glass  
But think nothing of it as trash  
Though it takes time to heal  
But you have lost the key  
That holds the real me  
Yet I still yearn  
To feel you lips upon mine  
But yet again that will be another time  
(A/N sorry I'm not too good with poems but I like to right them)  
  
She gently closed her diary, several hot tears rolling down her cheeks, she set her diary down laying back down sighing again she thought of all her poems about Arnold, how much time, passion, and truth she put into them and yet she had now thought they had all gone to waste with a few simple but hurtful words  
  
Helga sat up it was two in the afternoon, she wished she could of spent the last four hours than wasting her time by sleeping, though she attempted to take a walk she had thought better of it Arnold usually spent his days off outside. Though staying inside was driving her nuts, but it was for her own sanity that she kept herself on the couch. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Plan  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
(A/N: If you remembered and have read my, profile you will know that this  
chapter takes place 2 weeks later!!)  
  
Arnold did not know why he had not broken up with Lila or otherwise known as is sort-of-ex-girlfriend, he was too wound up in something else. Helga who had been ignoring him ever since he had frightened her, but he was also ignoring her, he knew he did somewhat deserved it but to have said that? He was sure that he had destroyed his belittle friendship with Helga.  
  
People somehow found all about there fight, and it wasn't becoming any easier, people were treating them like dirt, though some of his friends were cheering him up, and he did when he found that Phoebe had come back to school. Helga seemed happier too but she still ignored him, not even going him a single glance when he stared to talk with Phoebe who needless to say, was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
The only thing he was glad about at the moment was that Finals would soon be over in a matter of days but while he assured that they would end he felt as though he was having the same day repeating it's self constantly. However, the only thing that he noticed that the days were fading away was the new rumors, harder tests, and more homework.  
  
Arnold knew that if he didn't take a break from life he would have a total break down, he needed to fix things up, but so did his family, for not all of his problems were his fault but still it hung on him as if to make his life as lousy as possible. He could of bawled all night for the stress, overwhelming emotions, and caught up confusion he was in.  
  
However, for his lack of stability the teachers, family, or friends had not noticed what pressure he was under, and he wanted to keep it that way. Now he wished he had a therapist but of course, that was right impossible, he did not have time. Arnold was working and hiding more than ever, though he knew this whole cause of heartbreak and most of his sadness and stress from girls.  
  
He would never hate them of course, but they were some of the cause of his problems, though he helped them to, if he hadn't lost his temper Helga may have more aware of him and the rumors of him and her wouldn't have become worse. Lila too, was not paying any attention to him, though the only person who really stood up for him was Phoebe; she was the only one that was smart enough to not believe the stupid rumors.  
  
Arnold was concentrating very hard onto his worksheet that dazed him from sitting to close and trying to make himself drown into the boring test, he was on the second to last problem now his brain fried and the clock still showing that he had ten more minutes till he was aloud to leave school.  
  
Arnold was out of the school before he knew it where he was, he stood in the courtyard of the building, as walked along the sidewalk (he decided he was going to walk home today), Arnold noticed the park, quiet and civilized a perfect place to talk calmly. Then an idea popped into his creative mind of his though he did not know how it would work out.  
  
Knowing the people's e-mail addresses, he e-mailed them each the same message, short and sweet 'Meet me at eight at the park on Friday evening. Arnold (blue cap)'. He sent the two messages, hoping that they would get it and actually be there on Friday.  
  
Arnold drove along the road where he was now starting a job at the flower shop hoping to small amount of money, not much but enough to purchase some tickets. It was four pm, his timing was not too good but he would make it in time.  
  
Reaching the brick building, he turned off the ignition, stepping out and locking the door, he entered the shop. The old woman was dusting the shelf of fake flowers as he reached for his light blue apron. Arnold reached for the water can pouring a bit of water in each flowerpot.  
  
While Arnold placed the purple watering can away, the bell rang as a costumer walked in. It was Lila; she was looking more sinister than ever, Arnold lifted a brow wondering what she could be so proud of. She strode up to him attempting to give him a small kiss on the lips but he backed away putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, suspicious, her grin only widened. "This". Lila handed him a small, neatly folded piece of paper. He flipped it open, it was his e-mail that he had sent to her printed out. "See you Friday." She waved good-bye as he put on a fake smile.  
  
Though he knew she would be very disappointed when she found out why they were going to meet, or would she be? What Helga had said about her was bothering him very much, was Lila cheating on him before? Was this a habit, he didn't hate her but he didn't love her anymore either.  
  
Once Helga had revealed her once love for him he was really starting to see her in a new light but he was barely able to see her now since she was staying away from him for part anger, fright, and embarrassment. Arnold now giving change to a man who was chatting to his friend how he would propose to his wife holding out a rather expensive looking ring (A/N: That was a very big hint!!). He wished him good luck wrapping the flowers.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the delay!!) 


	11. Chapter 11

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Surprise  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga sat at her desk, checking her mail when a message popped up, that interested her. Clicking the subject the spilled out. "Meet me at eight this Friday afternoon.. Arnold(blue cap)." She read it again but it said nothing else, she trashed it  
  
Though she was not sure she decided she may go, depending on her mood, "What is Arnold up to?" she leaned against her chair trying to conjure up a conclusion but nothing reasonable came, or even made sense. Before she could think up anything more she was called down to eat dinner.  
  
She started down stairs to find Olga, a male next to her kissing her cheek, her mother and father were looking proudly at their oldest daughter, "Helga!! Guess what?" before she could answer "Olga is getting married!!" Helga wanted scream until the windows would shatter. Why did everything good happen to Olga? Why were they noticing everything what Olga was doing and they have yet to known that she just aced her finals. That was big right?  
  
She glared at them all, letting an exasperated sigh, she decided she would rather eat slugs than stay in the same room with her family. Though had been attracted to the fluffy mashed potatoes, and steamy corn she would just eat somewhere else. Grabbing her jacket she stomped outside she over heard her dad saying she was always like it before slamming the door hard.  
  
"Helga?" she would be sworn to cut off her hair if the one person to meet her after what she just found was Arnold. She turned onto Arnold, glaring him down, "What do you want football head?!" he opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "Leave me alone Arnold!! Can't you tell that you are one of the last people I want to see?!"  
  
"Damn it Helga, let me speak!!" Arnold shook her shoulders, the glare in her eyes was replaced by fear. "I'm not going hurt you, I don't want too." her eyes calmed but she was still tense.  
  
"Why are you being so persistent?" she could see that he knew it was a trick questions, to reveal everything. And as though her answer was being answered, both were very shocked what happened next.  
  
(A/N: I was going to mean and end there but come on!! I'm not that cruel. He, He, He..)  
  
Arnold's lips descended onto Helga's, as their, worries were thrown into the wind. Helga's heart rattled her rib cage, electricity zipped up and down her spine, as her whole body was ignited by fire. Everything disappeared around her, she could only feel Arnold's arms wrapped around her waist and his firm lips upon hers.  
  
Their swollen lips separated as there eyes connected both very confused, and dazed. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Eyes  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
He could not believe it and apparently neither could Helga, she stood aghast, sitting down onto the step. Arnold too was still was trying to figure out what had just happened, he actually didn't know why he had, let out emotion, or wanting to prove something he didn't know which one. Though he had to admit that he did like the way, her lips felt firmly against his.  
  
She was just starting to recover from everything when he ran, he ran far so she could not follow him, he still had not confirmed if he really did like Helga, or even saw that she forgave him all he knew that he could never be with Helga the same way. Sure, he had kissed on the cheek before but that was because they were under a mistletoe at the Christmas party at school.  
  
This, however, was much more different the kiss had been more passionate, with more feeling. It was going to total their pathetic barely existing friendship, the kiss had let him reveal more emotion than he wanted, what if she thought of it as something different. But he could not get over his head with this, the kiss would pass by, though he knew better that something like that would never be forgotten.  
  
He reached his door he needed to get some sleep, a nice restful sleep, with out any nightmares that kept coming back to him, haunting him. He reached for his bedroom door. His bed looked so inviting he kicked off his shoes, placing blue cap onto his dresser laying onto his warm bed, sighing he slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Yet another nightmare was invading his mind, the dream was although similar to the others but stranger besides the settings. The room was blinding yellow with yet little to see, on one side there was a female, the outline was indeed Helga while in the other corner stood Lila who was too was partly shadowed. Their eyes held nothing but sad and disappointed eyes, as though they wanted him to choose as a door faded into view.  
  
Suddenly he was blind, no not blind but something like it, he could see only two pairs of eyes but no matter how his eyes adjusted, he could see nothing else. A pair of forest green eyes that could melt the heart of others, while pair, that was an eerie red. However, unlike the other ones they were full of hatred, coming toward him while the kind green ones faded back almost scared of him.  
  
(A/N: I am only explaining this once, I write things for a reason not for some flimsy emotion or sudden thought. Dreams are very important!! I have them for a purpose; they also give some hints in upcoming parts of the story **Wink. Wink**)  
The bloody red eyes continues to come forward, no matter how much he backed away they seemed to just speed up their pace finally cornered (as crazy as it sounds) they swallowed him. That's' when Arnold woke up finding himself screaming.  
  
(A/N: I am really, sorry for the short chapters!! I just want to give each character each attention just that right now Arnold seems to be the main character!!) 


	13. Chapter 13

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Choice & Decision  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga was in her bed, her kiss with Arnold kept running like a movie inside her head, as if it's main goal was to haunt her for the rest of her born days. Though she did not mind it, she could still feel the pressure of his lips upon hers, but every time the kiss ended, she remembered Arnold dashing off as though it was a trick of some kind. She sighed aloud, it was eleven at night and nothing could get her to sleep, after three glasses of warm milk, one now unplugged heating pad, and a half finished book could distract her nor lore her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hopeless, she was completely hopeless; Helga was hung over a guy, though done her period she was still some barely noticeable side affects, couldn't sleep and school work weighed her down as the surprise at school was coming nearer (A/N: I hope you didn't think that I forget that did you?)  
  
She yawned wanting dearly to fall asleep, she pressed the sleep button on her alarm clock hoping that the music would help a bit. It did indeed the soft jazz soothed her heavy eyes lids as she began to breathe lightly enjoying the music run through her clouded mind.  
  
Helga woke up with a start her alarm had long stopped ringing as she sat up slowly yawning letting her nose a get a sniff of her morning breathe. She stood up stretching out her sleeping muscles; she glanced at the calendar that hung from a weak and rusted tack on her bulletin board. Two more days and it would be coming to put more work on her, she heaved a heavy sigh and continued to wash and dress herself for the torturing day.  
  
Back in her room, she had dressed herself in some tight dark blue jeans and light pink blouse that fitted loosely around her arms and torso. Her watch (Yes she does have a watch) that hugged her wrist displayed that it was almost time to visit the bus stop; Helga glanced back at her calendar to see that Olga's Wedding was the same day of her wedding!!  
  
She was sure now that her life was flushing down the toilet, she could of punch her fist through a stonewall, but cry an ocean. She reached for her one-ton bag and slugged it over her shoulder, closing her bedroom door she rushed down stairs as she grabbed an apple and ran out the door.  
  
Helga stood waiting for the slow bus to arrive, Phoebe was chatting with Gerald he seemed so involved he didn't notice when Lila came into view with a small dress, 'why does she always where a dress?' She, asked herself. However, Iggy was with her hanging over her like a puppy on a leash. Lila could wrap boys around her finger and use them in anyway. Maybe even Arnold.  
The bus arrived but there was still no sign of Arnold, must of driven to school, it must have been a trick she thought bitterly, wanting spit into Lila's new high heels. Sighing she hopped onto the bus as she slumped against the seat, Phoebe did not sit with her this time. In fact she decided to sit with Gerald was just as interested in Phoebe as she was with him.  
  
She was jealous of Phoebe, though she knew that Phoebe deserved him and everything, she was kind, loyal, gentle, and always willing to give something to help a person. However, she was the way opposite of Phoebe, she was never kind, she never helped anyone, and was the meanest person you could possibly. As she thought through this a whole new, light was shed upon her.  
  
What if she changed herself completely? Would Arnold notice? Would her family like or even love her more. Moreover, would she be happier? Would she be like Lila? No, she would never go that low. Her heart was starting to beat faster as she thought more of this, it would give her more of a choice, she could start over, but she was sad too. She would have to change her whole personality to be liked, is that even right?  
  
The bus came to a halt, she jumped off. She needed to change, if she would ever want to be cared for.  
  
(A/N: Ooo!! This will be interesting won't it.) 


	14. Chapter 14

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Day Off  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
(A/N: incase you wondering what the day of this chapter is showing it is Tuesday, and what I mean by two days is that Olga's wedding is tomorrow!!  
AHHHHHHHHH!! So are the surprise, and the meeting with Helga and Lila)  
  
Arnold would have done anything to be in school, he needed to be there but it was too much he was on the verge of a breakdown and did not want to have one during class. Not only had his family problems worse, his nightmares had gotten creepier, and worse he was becoming depressed, though he was clueless why in the world besides his problems would be causing it.  
  
He lay on his bed, letting his lazy body sink in the soft mattress, he was reading his book enjoying the words that flowed through his head can calming him down as he listened to some light music. The orange juice sat still upon his dresser that stood next to his bed.  
  
He could do nothing to make himself content, nothing was working, nothing at all. A nagging feeling knotted his stomach as he thought of school it was weighing him down, then, he remembered. He still had to meet up with Helga and Lila at the park in three more days, he was sure to have had bad luck, nothing could possibly go wrong.  
  
Standing up he glanced at the clock it was two pm though it felt like the clock had frozen, he had read for pretty much the whole time, it would be an hour before they came home from school. As he waited, he pondered what the surprise could possibly be, though some of his conclusions were sensible none of them assured him or even left any bit of confidence.  
  
He paced the room though he just hoped it dealt with partnership, or at least some of him did. The more ideas he came up and disapproved of the more frustrated he became, though he knew that he would find out in a matter of days. However, he just felt it was something he would not like, as he continued to ponder his thoughts he heard the bus come to a halt.  
  
A couple of minutes passed and he heard someone come stomping up the stairs apparently very angry, Arnold's door swung open as he the person came through it was Phil, he looked livid. His thin face was no longer pale instead; it was on the verge of bloody red. His eyes bulged, as he was heaving air.  
  
Even for an old man he was rather frightening; "You didn't go to school today?" He seethed through what little teeth he had. "Like you noticed." Arnold shot back, Grandpa let his expression turn surprised but returned to its angry emotion. "Either way you should have gone." He paused calming down, "Why didn't you go." it was more of a demand than anything. Well of course, he would not know Arnold thought bitterly, "You would know if this family would end this pointless house battle!!" Grandpa's eyes flashed anger "Hey it is not that easy, this whole building is a mess and no one is willing to take a risk of being kicked out". "You don't think I don't know that?" Arnold yelled, I've got enough problems I don't need this, especially when it deals with family." I will not cry, I will not cry. Arnold repeated to himself. But, he could feel the tears were winning. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The New Helga  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
(I am living up to the cruelty (hee hee..) No Arnold in this chapter not  
even to see how she looks.)  
  
Helga stared at the mirror, she stood in front of the gleaming mirror, her hair that was always up she pulled out the bow that held her hair in the ponytail. Her came tumbling down as she reached for her mothers heated hair curler, slowly she began to wrap a handful of hair as she twisted the curler making it more light and more attractive.  
  
When she was done with her golden hair, she barely recognized herself, her once straight, long hair was now lightly cured three inches at the bottom, and it totally changed the frame of her face and looks. She glanced at the drawer that held some untouched make-up, lifting an eyebrow she pulled out a couple of dusty lipsticks.  
  
She lightly spread the soft pink along her now smooth lips, she pursed her lips, and saw that her lips looked thinner but plump. She dared her self to reach for the blush and dabbed her cheeks with the soft cloth shutting her eyes when she went around her eyes.  
  
Done she added some barely visible eye shadow, soft black eye liner, and put very little powder on as she stared back at the stranger in the mirror who stood in front of her. She could barely recognize herself it was although she changed into another one's body, she had to admit she did like the she looked. Her robe that fit tightly around her was removed as she picked a knee-high skirt, with a nicely fitting t-shirt.  
  
It was five in the noon when she finally finished, she could have been mistaken for a new person that just moved in, she left her weight to one leg to the other but she couldn't help but be sad. Having to change your whole personality to be loved was not right.  
  
Helga woke up for a start with her brain full and in pain. She moaned sitting up as she rubbed her head yawning, she stood up sighing she got up and headed for the bathroom, ready to change her whole look.  
  
Helga walked out of her room wearing black jeans, a long sleeved shirt that clung to her as if she had just been dipped in water. Her sneakers that were white fit nicely on her foot, she stepped into the kitchen to find her parents at the table, and big bob was reading the newspaper mumbling something about the stock market.  
  
Her mom on the other hand, eyes brightened as she saw her younger daughter with light make-up on and a nice clothes. At least she recognized her Helga sighed, putting on a struggled smile. She grabbed a green apple (A/N: Can you tell that I like green apples? Yummy ^-^!!).  
  
Helga strode toward the bus stop where she met up with Phoebe who at first did not recognize her. "Helga?" she asked cautiously, Helga smiled, Phoebe, was in shock, her mouth dropped. "Gerald!!" Phoebe beckoned Gerald sauntered over, he was wearing loose jeans with a loose t-shirt that had a friendly alien waving.  
  
He studied her for a moment then he realized it was her, "Oh Helga, you look nice!!" he gave her a thumbs up as she returned a smile, he went back to talking back with Iggy. Helga still did not see any sign of Arnold who would usually be here.  
  
In a matter of minutes the bus had arrived a everyone filed into a uneven line as the started into the bus Helga a bit disappointed, she was indeed sad but she would try not to let it get in front of her so far good day.  
  
Helga sat in a overstuffed seat where Phoebe sat next to her in the window, as they chatted rapidly on what they had to do for homework, Helga had finally admitted she didn't want to do her math but promised Phoebe that she would complete it during a free period.  
  
The bus had stopped; Phoebe tapped on Helga's shoulder to report to her that the bus had come to a reassuring stop. Helga hopped off as she jogged toward the brick building rushing toward her locker where she was met up with Rhonda who was wearing black as usual and an unpleasant sneer with an evil glint her dark brown eyes.  
  
"So.. How are you and Arnold doing together?" She seemed to have not noticed Helga's new look. Helga ignored her continuing with her locker swung open, Helga purposely slammed the metal door onto Rhonda's nose, Rhonda, gasped holding her bleeding nose as she ran.  
  
Helga picked up her supplies as she ambled toward her class sighing, entering into the classroom. She sat down at her wooden desk, placing her books neatly on top, folding her hands together the teacher made a slow role call, Helga's name came last but still she got one of the most unusual reactions.  
  
"Pataki, Helga?" She muttered a 'here' as the teacher dropped her clipboard that clattered to the tile floor. Knowing that she was usually wearing a loose t-shirt, and loose jeans, she was a quite surprised to see her in a skirt. She gave Helga a small warm smile and announced the schedule for today.  
  
School was going very well so far, she had so many gasped expressions, more welcoming smiles, and by the end of the day, she had gained another friend; Nadine. School was over time to go home, but one of the teachers pulled her away from the bus wanting to give her something.  
  
"Helga, Arnold is sick, his Grandpa called this morning to let me know. Anyway, I would like you to give him his homework." He handed her a thick white packet full worksheets, she nodded, not knowing weather she would be happy or afraid to seem him. She decided she would put it in his mailbox. After all the reactions of the others, she did not know how he would react.  
  
She smiled as he complimented on how she was dressed, she walked out happy and sad at the same time. The bus had just arrived when she exited the building, she stepped on setting herself down, as she held the packet of papers close to her chest as she began to imagine what he would say if he saw her.  
  
Helga had forgotten how she got off the bus and walked to Arnold's Apartment. She stood face to face with the door, the mailbox was held up a small nail she slipped the package inside hopping of the stairs she strode off to her apartment.  
  
She stepped inside her apartment, sighing as she skipped up stairs she entered the long hallway to see her sister in tears, she was clutching a note with a soaked hanky, when Helga came toward her Olga wrapped her arms around Helga hugging her as if for dear life. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The Call  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
(A/N: The whole plot is by me I got it from nothing. )  
  
Arnold opened his door checking the mailbox, wondering what he had gotten; his hand fell upon a thick folder. Arnold pulled it out along with some other envelopes and papers, he scanned over the white folder it was to him he went back inside suspecting it was from the school.  
  
He was correct it indeed was from the school, and he had a lot to make up, he was positive it would be long night. He slumped onto his belly filing through his papers, he had four assignments for math, three other for History, another four for Science, and he had to read the rest of Huckleberry Finn also doing a book report due next Monday.  
  
Arnold had finished all the essay questions of his history and done one math paper. He had long way to go, he sighed looking at his clock that head the steady numbers of six o ten. He needed a break, he would take a walk. About to exit his room his phone rang with sudden urgency.  
  
Arnold picked up the phone pressing the talk button, he answered the phone. "Arnold?" It was an excited Gerald, "yeah", Arnold responded waiting for the news, "You should have seen Helga today", that caught Arnold's attention, "She was actually looking, well, nice!!" Arnold did not know weather it was a joke or for real, maybe to just teat him to see if the rumors were true.  
  
"Well, er. what do you mean by that?" He was indeed interested, Gerald hesitated as though trying to describe her. "She was wearing makeup." Arnold wasn't sure he hadn't heard his friend right, "What?" Gerald chuckled "If Phoebe hadn't pointed that it was her I would have never recognized her". He hung up as Arnold to replaced the phone to the receiver.  
  
Arnold looked out the window. Just maybe there was still a chance. Just Maybe.  
  
(Like I said last chapter I am living up to my cruelty.) 


	17. Chapter 17

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Death  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
(I had not really intended to make a death in this fan fiction, but in the last two years I have lost so many people and good friends, a Grandfather, another grandfather, my dearest cat, a close neighbor, and the neighbors dog and Thursday I saw a man dead because he had crashed with a car on his motorcycle. This chapter is dedicated to them. May they rest in peace.)  
(I suggest you bring some tissues if you are sensitive.)  
  
Helga felt as though her heart had been ripped into two, she was loosing breath, she could not cry even if someone sliced of her writing hand. She was in too much shock, holding her books tightly against her chest, she felt her rips had gotten too tight. It was becoming painful to breathe.  
  
Helga may have not been so close the person but for him to have died? It broke everyone, everyone who knew him, to die with such undignified reason, but to Helga it was just too much. She changed the way she was and he died, it traumatized her.  
  
Would she continue to keep her new look and change? She would have too, too many memories were left in her head. Seven in the morning and she was already standing at the bus stop, hoping nobody would notice the drowning sadness that lay in her watery and blank eyes. She stayed mute, she was afraid that if she talked she would sob a salty river, she turned away when Arnold arrived.  
  
She would walk to school, she just could not see him, she would break down make a fool of herself. The bus had long passed her, she still had one mile to go, but it was weighing her down like a boulder that was strapped to her back.  
  
Helga reached the school, she ambled slowly into the school, the teachers probably knew, for they were gazing at her with sorrow and pity. She wished she were somewhere else, like a church.  
  
Helga stood in the hall, she had excused herself to go to the bathroom, not that she needed too just needed to rest, and pull herself together. "Why so blue Helga?" Rhonda sneered, "Nobody paying attention to you? Or maybe you didn't get an escort to walk to class?" Rhonda continued to carry on until Helga burst into tears. "Damn it Rhonda, my father just died!!" Everyone froze, even Arnold who was rushing to the bathroom. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The Thursday Evening Kiss  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Arnold stared up at the starry sky, it was beautiful but gloomy. He knew that Helga would still be at her father's funeral. After she had revealed her fathers death she broke down crying, melting down to her knees. Her once clean face was streaked with flowing tears, Phoebe had walked her home so she could calm down.  
  
"Arnold?" It was Lila, she had a long sleeved shirt colored dark purple and white skirt that came down to her knees, unlike him she was smiling, a smile he no longer liked. Her light eyes giggled at the sight of him, he was in a nice fitting black suit; he too had gone to the funeral, for Helga's sake.  
  
"So. what did you want for me here?" He did not answer, he was going wait for Helga too, she, after all was invited. Both of them needed to know why.  
  
Helga arrived five minutes later her hung low, her was clothed in a black dress, her hair, up in a nice bun, but no matter how pretty she looked, everybody, could sense her sadness. She looked up at Arnold, then gave Lila a withering looked of hatred, as too was Lila.  
  
It was time. "Helga. Lila." Both returned their suspicious eyes toward him, "Lila, you have lost my trust, and you have yet to even attempt to earn it back". Lila snorted but glowered at Helga who was sitting against the bench, twisting a hanky in her hands. He hesitated, he had planned to say what he was going to say but he felt a tight knot form in his stomach, "Our relationship is over." he said slowly.  
  
"I knew it, I just knew it. You and her have been the perfect lovebirds since that car ride". Lila choked on her words, tears began to form, "So you started the rumors!!" Helga jumped she looked rather angry, she grabbed the collar of Lila's shirt, "No I didn't!" she pushed Helga away making a slash at Helga's angry face, before Arnold could speak the two frustrated, hurt, and confused girls were in a rather nasty looking catfight.  
  
Arnold knowing this would end up bloody, grabbed Helga by the scruff of the neck pulled both of the girls away but Lila concentrating on kicking Helga for ripping out a chunk of Lila's hair, missed Helga and hit Arnold's privates.  
  
Arnold backed away groaning in pain, it hit like lighting but stayed like glue, he was a bit dazed but angry, he growled in frustration of the pain echoing through him, he literally frightened the girls apart. Helga was red with anger, and part blush, while Lila, was pale as milk, unlike Helga, Lila never saw Arnold angry. Lila both hurt and scared ran, crying.  
  
He slumped against the bench, Helga settled herself at the opposite bench of him, both quiet. Once Arnold had calmed down he came forward to Helga, sitting next to her, her skin was regular color, but she was returning to twisting the cloth in her hands, she was not crying but she looked sad.  
  
"Arnold, why did you want me to watch you and Lila break up?" His mind went blank, he took a deep breath, but no matter how much he had reviewed plenty of times, his heart was beating rapidly. "Helga, you were one of the last people I would have thought to have fallen for." Helga's head shot up her eyes wide with surprise and a slight red was fading into view.  
  
"Fate or no fate I think that I have fallen in love, with you." Helga blushed scarlet, she had dropped her hanky long ago she couldn't utter a thing; nothing could describe her happiness and surprise. Instead hugged him, knocking him to the ground, she rolled off sighing as she started to laugh.  
  
Taking advantage Arnold captured her lips with his; her lips were sweeter than honey as he enjoyed every bit. He felt happy for the first time in weeks, as so was she, the kiss that seemed to have gone forever finally ended, lip gloss stained his swollen lips as he released Helga helping her up. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Helga's Dream  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
(I would really like to thank the reviewers, I nearly cried for all the  
nice reviews I got. You people are so nice, I will defiantly continue.  
Not that I wasn't going to stop it.)  
  
Helga felt completely new, she had just kissed Arnold her one true love, he was driving her home, as the light music flowing through the night with such calmness that Helga was soon asleep. She felt a soft blanket fall upon her as she closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly light flooded through her eyelids, as she saw Arnold, he was reaching out for her, but no matter how fast she ran he always seemed to far, she could feel nothing but cold air, as she ran faster the smaller she became, she wanted to scream but nothing came out, it was as though someone had removed her voice.  
  
She found herself floating, as eyes appeared, angry eyes. She felt scared, Lila faded into view, her brown eyes filled with jealousy and loathing. While Phoebe reached out for her but when she tried to grip her, hand Gerald whisked her away. Everybody who was in her life; was angry with her.  
  
Helga finally screamed, she woke up wide-eyed and scared as she found herself in her bed crying. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 20  
  
who started the Rumors?  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
. |+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Arnold drummed his finger upon the steering wheel, whistling as he waited for Helga who he had promised to pick up today. He knew that to day was the day that it would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. However, it did some-what worry him.  
  
It was seven and Helga had still not come out, he decided if she was still eating or something, he got out of his car ready to knock on her door when she exited, backing away to see him.  
  
He smiled to see her pretty face again kissing her cheek as he steeped down the steps, she grinned back blushing reaching to his car she slipped in placing the seat bet around her as Arnold did the same.  
  
Arnold could no longer be any happier; he had the girl he had been dreaming of for the past month. He felt wonderful but still, something was pulling at him, though he continued to ignore it hoping it would go away.  
  
The school was coming nearer and nearer as both dreaded how the whole school would react, since in the past couple of weeks they have been nothing but the news, and some of the rumors were discomforting.  
  
Reaching the school Arnold stepped out, though he had noticed that Lila was smooching Iggy with such deepness he was sure, Iggy's lips had dissolved from her over used lip balm and pressure.  
  
As they walked through the doors of school whispers weaved the maze of students with rapid speed. It worried Arnold a little but he ignored it, little did he know it would cost him his reputation, both of theirs'. 


	21. Chapter 21

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 21  
  
weird  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga standing next to Arnold nothing but Arnold to hold on by, it was the only thing that kept her from being jumpy, her dream had really freaked her out, not mention making her even more paranoid. She never knew one of her dreams could really turn her world upside down.  
  
Could everyone be angry with her, could everyone hate her, worst of all could this all be a trick, a terrible trick set up? Though not possible as her once functioning brain had said at one time, but, she was so wound up in what her dream and revealed to her.  
  
It scared her, "Helga? Are you all right?" he placed a hand on her shoulder she stiffened slightly jumping from his sudden firm squeeze. She some how felt uncomfortable then and pulled away from his grip and gave him a very weak smile planting a small kiss on his cheek as she walked to her locker suddenly feeling very weird.  
  
He waved bye knowing she would meet him in math, she found her legs automatically walking to her class wondering if she looked like a living zombie but no one had seemed to notice her. She soon found herself sitting at her desk, her teacher handed her a sheet a paper with a note of a reminder of the surprise.  
  
She scanned the paper, it almost made her fall from her seat. This was the surprise?  
  
Okay the reason why the chapters have been so short is because you need to know who is feeling what!! I figured it out!! YAY!! 


	22. Chapter 22

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Partners  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
He looked at the paper oddly with hesitation that they were really to do this for another month, he could both cried and laughed it was so stupid, this he knew was going to be long, having to make a profile of their partner.  
  
The teachers looked pleased by the groans of the students, they would soon be choosing partners, and since Helga was not in his homeroom he didn't chance with her nor did he with Gerald who would most likely to be partnering with Phoebe. He was stuck with her like he was under her feminine spell.  
  
Lila stood up grinning a most unpleasant smile knowing he was stuck, whatever she had planed he was not going fall for it; at least he hoped not. He knew he was not going to enjoy this and Helga was surly going to get suspicious and sadly, so was the school.  
  
Arnold was trapped like a rabbit, cornered by its enemy, "You want to partner up?" she asked a little more nicely than he had expected, maybe, just maybe she wasn't in for him. He nodded trying not to give a hint he was a bit relieved that she was not as forceful as he would have thought her to be.  
  
She smiled her face brightening with glee, where do you want to meet? Arnold wanted to pick somewhere public where she wouldn't get any ideas he would disagree with. "How about the mall?" She hesitated "Well, okay!!" She waved goodbye.  
  
Arnold sat at booth where he was to meet Lila, he was worried, too worried. He was scared, scared for his relationship with Helga and him, she would surly get suspicious!! He was going to have hell with these two. 


	23. Chapter 23

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Starting of the project  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga sighed she was going to be with Rhonda, since Helga had broken her nose she now loathed Helga and strangely ever since that the rumors had gotten worse, one even had that Helga and Arnold had made out in the park, which had died away as quickly as it came. (This was about comment I got on a review I decided to prove my point.)  
  
Rhonda was going to be meeting Helga at her house as her room was a mess and barely able to sit in, when Rhonda came over Helga gave her such a look that it made Rhonda almost jump. She followed her into Helga's room where Helga had moved her desk around so they could both work on it.  
  
Before Helga could complain Rhonda took Helga's swivel chair making herself comfortable and slinging her bag onto her desk knocking over her plastic cup of dull, sharpened, and unused pencils, Helga glowered at her as Rhonda gave Helga an ugly sneer.  
  
She gathered up the pencils slipping them back into the cup as she placed the cup now full of uneven pencils onto her bookshelf. Helga sat down taking out a pile of paper that was stacked unevenly on the clear desk. She gave several sheets to work on while Helga turned on her computer as Rhonda glared at her suspiciously.  
  
She signed on pulling up a chair as her desktop began to load, "What do you think your doing?" Rhonda demanded, "I'm going to work on my project; as you should be doing". Helga prompted in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "What about me?" she wined, Helga narrowed her eyes without emotion; "You have a computer right?" Rhonda hesitated as if it were hard to think of then answered a sure yes, a bit confused by her question. "The when you get home use it." Helga quipped coldly (Can you do that?).  
  
Rhonda's confused eyes soon turned cold and accusingly, she huffed a pout and peeled a piece of paper from the pile and pulled her pencil that she carried behind her ear and scribbled down a rushed list, two minutes passed as Rhonda poked Helga on the shoulder handing her a sheet of ripped piece of paper listing general information about herself.  
  
"You can find some about me in on the desk somewhere." Helga informed as she returned back to her computer as she began to type down what she needed to know, not bothering to put as much detail as she would if it were Arnold. She sighed though she wasn't showing it too much Helga was depressed, unknown by the fact it may have been because of not being paired up with Arnold, or she was still mourning of her now dead father.  
  
Helga fought back the tears of sorrow and continued to write, but it was difficult since tears were blurring vision, but she refused to, the last thing she wanted to do was humiliate herself in front of Rhonda. Though she knew she had a right to cry. (Sorry, I'm just a bit against crying).  
  
Two hours passed by and though Helga had gotten half the layout done she felt she had done nothing, all she could think of what she had done that was fun with her dad, but nothing had popped into her mind; nothing. Was that the reason she was sad? She was never really close to her family, her father just ignored as she saw it. But yet it was taking a rather large toll on her and was weighing her down like a six ton bolder had been placed around her neck, never to be removed.  
  
"I think we should stop; it's getting late and I have a date with Arnold." None of which she had said was true, it was only five in the afternoon and she was having a date with Arnold Tomorrow (P.S. this day is Thursday.) but Rhonda deciding not to get into a argument weather it was the truth or not gathered up her belongings, packed them up and stepped out of her room.  
  
Helga slumped on to her bed sighing her back muscles ached from being unused as so did her fingers for the opposite reason, she needed a break, as soon as thought of those word she slowly fell in a deep sleep, little did she know; for the next week her life would be pain and misery.. 


	24. Chapter 24

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Blood & vomit  
(It's not as a gruesome as it sounds)  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Arnold had learnt much about Lila, sometimes a little more than he wanted to know, but he ignored the facts he knew he would not need. On his computer he had stayed up all night, drink coffee to help his tired eyes from persuading him to slip into his bed have a nice nap.  
  
It was six am and today he would be having his first date with Helga, but somehow he doubted that it would be fun since he was one worried if she knew about his partnership with Lila and two would she still be emotional about her father's death?  
  
He placed his pencil down sighing stretching as his alarm clock blared morning, Arnold slammed the alarm off yawning cursing himself for staying up all night, today; he knew, would not be good. Arnold stood up stretching out his achy muscles and started toward his closet door, he slid open the door biting his lower lip.  
  
He need to choose for his day clothes and date clothes for Helga, she knew him well, not as well as he liked but well enough to know that neither of them would be very flashy. At least he hoped so. (Not a hint!!)  
  
Arnold washed, dressed and tired walked out of from his room, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he yawned, what gave him the surprise was that both of his grandparents were sitting next to each other smiling!! He could of jumped for joy, were their stupid fight over?  
  
He gladly sat down next to Phil who gave Arnold a toothy grin; passing the eggs, as Arnold, finally had breakfast with the whole family for once in months.  
  
Arnold stepped outside, cheerful and full of life his once horrible thought had turned over completely, he grinned ear to ear as he strode along the sidewalk where he met with his friends including Helga who looked rather pale in the face.  
  
"You alright?" Arnold asked a bit worried, nervous, and somewhat disappointed; he would have to cancel the date if she was coming down with a cold, but he rather her be in bed sleeping if she were ill. She nodded and brought a struggled smile; Phoebe tapped on Arnold's shoulder.  
  
He bent down (he was a foot taller than her now) She cupped his ear whispering, "She's going through her menstrual period. She usually gets nauseated when going through the first day and terrible cramps." Though he of course never through it; he had heard it's very painful (and it is!!).  
  
Phoebe finished as he stood up, then with a surprise Helga vomited her breakfast, which had seemed to be cereal. 


	25. Chapter 25

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 25  
Who's partnered with who?  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
She was disappointed of all the days to start, on her date!! It was cruel, her hips were aching with unstoppable pain it felt as though her hipbones were too huge to fit inside. (It's really the only way I could explain (for you boys))  
  
Arnold placed his hand on her back as she vomited the last of her cereal, she knew he too was disappointed and it indeed sadden her, but knowing she could not stop this from coming she would just have to wait it out.  
  
Coughing she reached for her tissue spitting out the last of her spit throwing it in the trash. "Why didn't you stay home?" he sounded almost accusingly which made her laugh, he cared though and that could last her through the whole day. "Mom says I'm not sick just over reacting."  
  
He scuffed a laugh and helped her up avoiding her ejected cereal, the bus arrived helping the now very weak and in pain Helga up the steps, "It's okay Arnold, I'm not that weak". She laughed, struggling to gulp down another upcoming of barely digested food.  
  
She sat down next to the window, sighing in pain she gazed out the window as Arnold sat next to her sighing himself, he pulled out a piece of paper, that held the information he was to layout on his computer and due in three weeks, though he knew when it came to a project the days go by too fast.  
  
"I'm partnered with Rhonda." Helga informed him catching him by surprise, "Who are you stuck with". Though he knew she trusted him he was not sure it was wise especially with her sudden mood swings. He would be sure she'd rip his head clean off his shoulders if he told her now.  
  
"I'll tell you later." He said liking where his head sat, shoving his paper back inside of his book bag.  
  
(Sorry for the mini chapter; I would have added more but this is just a wonderful cliffhanger!! ) 


	26. Chapter 26

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 26  
Nothing Back  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
The lunchroom was packed; Helga sat next to Arnold pale as ever from lack of food and depression, Arnold had decided not to eat since Helga was lusting over the food that Phoebe was munching on. He didn't want her to be drooling over his sandwich and after her vomiting several times this morning had made his stomach rather queasy.  
  
He had sat with Helga through math and Science; both times she was escorted to the ladies room. He sighed Helga's suffering effected him a lot, their date was canceled for sure, though he knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help be disappointed.  
  
I was one fifteen and he knew after school would be a mess, first off he had to drop off Helga at her house then go to his house were he would have less than ten minutes to eat a little something that could calm is stomach down before Lila would be coming.  
  
He sighed catching Helga's attention that looked somehow worried and ill at the same time. She stood up leaving the room as Lila took her place. "So are we going to meet at your house for sure?" Arnold stood up himself the last person he wanted to deal with was Lila pestering him a question that she already knew the answer to.  
  
School was over and Helga was in his car leaning sickly against the car door, he placed his hand onto her shoulder patting it as he continued to drive along the road. He came to a halt as he opened the car door as she stepped out walking to her house as he blew her a kiss; though she did no t attempt to catch it instead she went inside. 


	27. Chapter 27

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 27  
The official  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
It was 9 pm and Helga had a bucket next to her bed and was struggling to work on her project as her vision became blurry, she had been crying for two reasons that would be both considered reasonable in her terms. One she was in beyond bearable pain and her first date with Arnold would be canceled.  
  
It was the worse day that Helga could remember, She wished she had a cat someone to keep her company when she was lonely or feeling sad, but her mother wouldn't allow it they could now barely keep up with them selves since her mother had been a depressed idiot and quit her job.  
  
Her sister had left she couldn't bare being in the same home where her dead father had lived and had gone of and married somewhere in Illinois where her husband had a good job there. Helga had felt lonely now, her mother was usually down at the church, or over at her husbands grave, morning of something that could never be brought back.  
  
She wished she could with her shed her tears too, for now she was having daydreams of what she did with her father and how little he cared for her, at least that's how she perceived. Helga's hair was a mess her once curled hair was over her eyes and sticking out in places she never knew existed, she yawned letting her sickly breath cover the computer screen.  
  
Saving the document she shut off her computer slumping to bed she fell to sleeping a seconds rest pondering what her date would have been like. 


	28. Chapter 28

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 28  
Lila  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Arnold woke up with Phil bellowing for him to wake up, as he was screaming that his alarm clock had making a shrill shriek of morning, it was no long off but having Arnold's clock to wake them all.  
  
Arnold groaned he knew he'd have to see Helga suffer again and as much as he wanted to comfort her knock on his door startled him as he broke away from his wondering thoughts.  
  
Arnold would be starting school in a matter of minutes and he was still in his t-shirt and boxers, rushing to his closet he came to a stumbled halt his door flying open nearly bashing it into his nose. He whisked a turtleneck and jeans dashing out of his room he flung open the bathroom door only for both of them to scream in embarrassment and fury.  
  
Arnold closed the door in a flash, bright red and sweating a bit as he sauntered back upstairs, he would change in his room he had taken a bath last night anyway.  
  
Changed, he went down stairs, not glancing at his grandmother who was blushing. She had made some eggs, setting out some milk, orange juice, and cereal. Arnold made some toast after loosing his appetite of the incident that happened the day before.  
  
Arnold struggled his way to the bus stop with his heavy book bag as he reached the stop Lila pushed Helga out of the way making her fall as before Arnold could help Helga Lila's Lips landed hard upon his. 


	29. Chapter 29

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 29  
Shock  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga stood shocked by what she had just witnessed, it both angered and sadden her making her want hurt Arnold and Lila. Arnold pushed Lila away she fell to the ground though in pain put a satisfied grin on her face, he chased after her but she was already running from him in tears.  
  
Arnold grabbed her shoulders shaking her but she slapped him leaving a red painful mark on his cheek, he continued to pursue as Lila gently placed her hand on his arm patting him as she nuzzled him.  
  
He pushed her away making her fall again, "Leave me alone!! We're over!!" though she knew it was true she still hung on but got up and left as Arnold went after Helga. She had stopped crying, but was now tearing up a piece of paper.  
  
He cautioned himself when sitting next to Helga knowing she would leave if he came on too fast. Arnold sat a distance from her as he saw her stiffen by his approach, Helga indeed knew that it wasn't his fault, but she had decided to punish him anyway.  
  
Helga felt several hot tears role down her cheeks, he wiped them away as she stood up, she was being stubborn with herself. She wanted dearly of him to hold and comfort her. But she was to hurt to realize or admit that.  
  
Arnold stood up with her whisking her hand as he turned her around but her accusing eyes told him what she did not have to say he let her go harshly, she was being unfair she didn't even give him time to speak.  
  
He gave Lila a withering look and brushed past Helga and decided he would walk to school. He needn't to waste his anger on either of them. As he stomped away he heard Helga burst into tears.  
  
AN: This was more of Helga/Arnold chapter seeing from both ends thing. 


	30. Chapter 30

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 30  
Anger  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga refused to speak to Arnold who now had the pressure of his undeserved guilt and Helga's wrong idea of him and Lila. Their relationship was over; he wanted nothing more than a friendship between him and Lila. But Lila wanted more than just a friendship.  
  
Anger was filling up in his chest, he had no way of expressing it without hurting anyone so he took it out in phys ed in a punching bag were his hands were beginning to bruise and the stuffing from the overstuffed bag was slipping out of the broken seams.  
  
Gerald sensed it too he was watching Arnold place of his unseen anger into the punching bag, Arnold was sweating out stress, letting the tears of pain from his knuckles hitting the punching bag too hard, and anger of all the things that were happening at this very moment.  
  
The others had noticed his aggressive state, knowing he was strong they left him alone. Arnold though did want to cry did not, these were his buds not therapists, he gritted his teeth as every punch he did reminded of the betrayal of Lila, then the spiteful kiss, and his unknowing of Helga's feelings toward him.  
  
It was pure torture, as he made on last blow to the bag the whistle blew of phys ed was over and they could go change, Arnold was about to leave when his gym teacher placed a firm hand onto his tense shoulder. "What's wrong?" It was more of a demand than a question, Arnold turned around.  
  
"Just problems." Arnold didn't feel like getting into any details, but his teacher pursued on the subject. "Family? Friends? Dep". Arnold shrugged off the teacher's hand and cut in "Girls". He walked off before his teacher could ask or respond to his answer as he left the gym and into the boys locker room.  
  
Arnold's muscles were tight and knotted he need to relax but who could? He was under stress and it wasn't his fault that he had it either and it angered him. But he couldn't be mad at Helga he was the same way when Lila had kissed Iggy. But Lila chose both fates. 


	31. Chapter 31

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 31  
Confessions  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga sat in the locker room changing for class; Lila sadly sat next to her as she pulling on her pants. "Why did you do it?" Helga asked, she was frustrated and just got having her own pity party. Lila had streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks; she didn't bother brushing them away.  
  
"You know why." She gritted through her teeth, another tear appeared in her eye, "No, I don't". Helga replied controlling her frustration "You always had it for Arnold, ever since I met you. I could tell." Helga blushed lightly as Lila continued, "But you knew you couldn't have him, he liked me".  
  
Helga felt insulted but continued to listen as she combed her hair, Lila sighed saying, "But ever since he drove you home, I could just feel it. I knew it couldn't last forever but you were the last person I would have thought, to catch Arnold's eye". Once again, Helga felt as if Lila had slapped her, I wanted to make sure, so tested him by being more affectionate, but he seemed to have shrugged me off".  
  
More silent tears slipped from hers eyes as she struggled to not let out a sob. "So I wanted to get revenge, I asked Iggy if he would pretend for me." Lila took a deep breath as she exhaled slowly and a bit shaky. "Iggy agreed, but after a while nothing was happening, I decided it was just a phase, but Iggy wanted something I would not give."  
  
"That was when Arnold had come, and Iggy had kissed me." Helga felt a wave of guilt slide over her body as Lila broke down and cried. Helga hugged Lila for the first time, patting her back. 


	32. Chapter 32

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 32  
The locket  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Well a couple of more chapters and this story will be done **SOBS**. I loved working on it and a surprise will be on the last chapter, which I am  
proud to say that you will all enjoy.  
  
Helga stood in front him will a perplexed expression as she stared down at her feet; she looked frustrated, worried, and sad. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she tensed up, "It was a set up". Arnold squeezed her shoulder signaling that he wanted her to go on. "Lila was being a fake, she did it for a reason." Helga shrugged his hand off and turned away.  
  
"What was a reason Helga?" He asked calmly though his nerves were burning with her cut off sentences. "Lila was not cheating on you, she thought you were cheating on her." Arnold felt a sharp pang of guilt twist his stomach into knots as he turned nearly pale, then another question smashed into his brain. "What about this kiss?" He asked a bit too quickly for his liking.  
  
"It was Iggy, he made the move on her." Arnold felt as though he swallowed his heart, was it true? Could all of what he and Helga had thought all been a misunderstanding? It was no Lila who was given pity, no one else. Helga had left not letting him know she figured he needed time to think.  
  
He was in a non-stop hurricane nothing would help, how would Lila react if he knew what had really happened, what would she do and what feared him most, was; would she ever forgive him? Question mounted on him as his head ached from the jumble of questions the twirled in his clouded mind.  
  
Arnold sat on the park bench in deep thought wondering how he would be able to fix everyone's problems, as he slipped his hands in his jacket pockets he felt something cold and hard brushed against his hand. He gripped it as he pulled it out and what he found in his hand was none other than his answer. 


	33. Chapter 33

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 33  
Can I come over?  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga was home biting the end of her pencil, three days had passed, and as much as she dearly wanted to see Arnold she avoided him at all costs, both knew the reason that puzzled the school did not.  
  
A Saturday morning and she was working on her project, Rhonda was somewhere Helga was not, Rhonda had claimed that she had been working endlessly on her part while Helga was goggling at Arnold.  
  
Arnold had been sending her short messages that made no sense to her; they all sat in a small pile on her wooden desk. She figured he liked to confuse her letting her mind puzzle over something other than their relationship. Her computer screen held her almost done project.  
  
As her fingers scampered across the keyboard her phone made a shrill ring making her jump and fall off her chair, she whisked her phone out of anger almost screaming a hello, but it was Lila who was to greet her first.  
  
"Hello? Is this Helga?" Helga was relieved it was her, "Yes, what do you want?" Sounding more rude than curious as she was. Lila hesitated then responded "Have you been getting notes from Arnold?" Helga was half surprised and almost angry, how did she know and why? "Yes."  
  
"Mine have cut off sentences." Helga informed, "Can I come over?" Lila asked; Helga was taken aback by her request but finally responded in a yes. 


	34. Chapter 34

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 34  
Puzzle solved  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Nine pm and Arnold had finished his report, a bit early but he could still review it with Lila who edit it if there was too much, he decided he would talk it over with her tomorrow, right now he needed sleep.  
  
He had spent most of his days for the past week working on his project and setting up a plan that he would soon need to put in order, it wouldn't be easy, but it was the only way it would solve all of his problems in one setting, though he wasn't sure how they would react.  
  
With this he could loose the friendship of Lila and maybe even Helga. I worried him, being a male he was unknown of how they would respond; though it was very obvious, the solution so close and yet so complex.  
  
But it was the only way, he needed to have their respect back, have their happiness fulfill him. Though the chances of this plan working were high he still had his doubts, what he was going to reveal was going to be personal for all of them.  
  
The notes that he had copied were laying atop his bed scattered, broken up puzzle pieces that could only be solved with one and only one object and that object he held tightly in his hand, gripping as if for dear life.  
  
(This chapter is just one good cliffhanger ^-^!! I hope you enjoy it.. I thought you would like the torturing suspense.) 


	35. Chapter 35

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 35  
Surprise!!  
  
Vision of:  
  
Helga  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
Helga nibbled on her nails nervously; she, Lila, and Arnold were supposed to meet at the mall in the center of the food court. Lila was in the bathroom; Helga held her glass bottle of Snapple ice tea, it was five he was to be here in five more minutes.  
  
Being his boyfriend, or thought of boyfriend made no difference to her racing heart, or the large lump in her tight throat. She hadn't spoken to Arnold in almost two weeks, only through e-mail, which weren't that comforting anyway since he wasn't really spending anytime on the net.  
  
Lila returned from the bathroom, looking just as skittish her shopping bag wrapped too tightly around her four fingers. She sat neatly down into her chair as she took a sip of her fountain soda nearly choking on her drink. The tension was unbearable Helga drummed her fingers on the table as both of them waited for Arnold.  
  
Finally, Helga's eye caught a glimpse of Arnold, she stood up dropping her bags, Helga smiled, but his smile was unseen to her, as who was following wiped the smiles from Helga and Lila. Both gave the two males glares, Helga was probably angrier with Arnold than the his follower.  
  
"Why did you bring him." Helga nearly growled, "He was the one who started all this shit." Helga and Lila glared daggers at none other than Iggy. His shades hid his fear well, though, he did back away, Arnold stood in front of him, "It was me who started it." 


	36. Chapter 36 The End

The Unknown Truth  
  
Chapter 36  
The Unknown Truth  
  
Vision of:  
  
Arnold  
  
Fan Fic By:  
.|+| Hannah-Banana |+|.  
  
He could tell all three of them wanted to punch the living daylights out of at the very moment, or maybe just as for the rest of his living days. "What do you mean?" Helga demanded balling up her fists, he backed away not wanting to be her next victim. Lila was staring down at her shoes clenching and unclenching her fist muttering curses as she struggled to figure out how her life could get any worse.  
  
"Sit down." He ordered; all of them sat down waiting for his explanation. He smiled though it had not lasted long, clearing his throat he gestured them their seats. Helga glaring and Lily looking positively puzzled they sat; Iggy also took his seat as so did Arnold. 'Well?' Helga demanded she had expected an answer to all this confusion not more questions.  
  
Arnold cleared his throat once more, he had repeated this through his head, and if he explained everything correctly. there would be no broken hearts or blood involved. He knotted his fingers with one another; 'It is a really simple answer to all of this confusion; it took me a while to figure this all out myself.' he pointed out. 'It wasn't until I had seen Rhonda picking on you that I realized that she had started this all.'  
  
'Then why isn't she here?' Helga stood abruptly and glared at Arnold; 'If she started this all why is she here to finish it!!' Arnold gave Helga a stern glance but it had not settled Helga down; though now Lila was also starting to gaze suspiciously at Arnold herself. 'She refused to come.' He shrugged as though it were no big deal; apparently the others did not agree with his opinion.  
  
'Back to the answers; when Rhonda had seen Helga and I in my car she seemed to gotten the impression that we were going out.' he gestures the signal causing Helga to roll her eyes 'It seemed to have also gained her new ideas to her little mind of hers and started off the rumor that I was cheating on Lila.' he is hand pointed toward Lily who was looking slightly red with anger.  
  
Helga opened her mouth to say something but Lila nudged her and she stopped. 'Lila like everyone else heard the rumor and was reasonably hurt; so what did she do?' He shot a glance a Iggy who was burning a brick red he continued his gaze returning back to Lila and Helga. 'She started to ask Iggy out, wanting to make me jealous. While I myself thought I was still going Lila and wondering why people had gone against me.'  
  
Lila looked close to tears and Iggy was glaring at Lila though he said nothing; 'If we had all known about the rumors.' Helga seemed to growl and her face flushed she gritted her teeth 'If wasn't for the bitch called Rhonda none of this would have happened.' she snapped Arnold said nothing, Lila settled her hand upon her shoulder and forced Helga to sit; "Yes she was the cause of this." he started biting his bottom lip. "Rhonda though was not the only one who had caused this whole mess, as we started sinking with the rumors." he continued "Everybody turned the rumors into truth." he sighed. His head ached, he had explained but now he had to deal with the fact he had lost a good girl because of rumors, not only finding feelings for Helga.  
Iggy seemed to have faded from the conversation; he looked both very hurt and angry, Lila looked longing to comfort him but seeing his light red face she seemed to have gone against it. Helga had finally calmed, but she was looking quite confused, her brow furrowed in deep thought, crushing against Arnold forever and she had him, but by mistake, she wasn't sure weather going out with Arnold any longer would make things any better and ruin her new found friendship with Lila.  
Arnold stood up but Helga also did too she gently placed her hand upon his and kissed his lips a short but sweet; and without another word Helga started toward the door, not turning back. 


End file.
